Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other
by prodigy282
Summary: alright naruto is going to be a prodigy, but not overpowered naruto going to be a real shinobi and not an idiot, he posses the sharingan, this fanfic is awesome so enjoy NO YAOI small harem
1. The prodigy awakened

** Naruto A Prodigy Like No Another**

TALKING: "example"

THINKING: _example_

BIJU TALK: **_example_**

********JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto if I did Naruto would be totally badass major Sakura bashing Sakura is too annoying<p>

Ps. Reviews are much appreciated. Also if you believe Naruto will overpowered he will definitely not be, but he will be pretty strong and not the idiot he's portrayed as in anime and the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Prodigy Awakened<strong>

(Flashback - 4 Years Ago)

"GET HIM!" yelled an angry villager

"DIE DEMON SPAWN!" yelled another

One ninja cried out " He's over there"

A young blonde could be seen running through streets of Konoha chased by an angry mob. Said blonde was running at chunnin speed he managed to loose most of the villagers. _damnit why, why Am I being tormented by these villagers why do they hate me, what have I done._

These thoughts continued to flow through young Naruto's mind. Naruto continued on his way to his home he was relieved to make it to apartment in one piece with out getting hurt. As he cracked open the door he was sent flying through the hallway with so much force that it broke at least two of his ribs. The chunin glared at Naruto and said

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY DEMON SPAWN FOR KILLING MY CHILDREN AND WIFE TODAY YOU SHALL FINALLY PAY RETRIBUTION FOR YOUR HEINOUSE CRIMES YOU VILE CREATURE.

As the chunnin finished he's speech Naruto had seen two more chunnin filled the hallway. Not only that, but numerous genin ranked ninja quickly added to the enraged mob. Naruto began to sweat profusely, and one of the three chuunins released a flurry of kunai and shuriken at the young boy. The boy, believing this would be his death, began to think furiously about what to do. _Is this how I die? Not even knowing why this happened to me. My existence will not me destroyed by simple minded villagers that know nothing of my pain I must live._

With that final thought Naruto unleashed an new amount of rage and hatred that would

even stun the Kyubbi. For the briefest second Naruto stared at the flurry of shuriken and kunai aiming to end his life.

Naruto stretched his hand out and grabbed one of the kunai that charged at him and used it to deflect the rest. Naruto was able to see the kunai and shurikens flying at him in slow

motion and because of this he was able to block most of the shuriken flying at him.

But a few shuriken and kunai ended up slicing him, one chunin yelled,

"HOW DOES THE DEMON HAVE THE SHARINGAN!" after hearing this all the genins fled knowing how strong the Uchiha clan was. This making Naruto and Sasuke the last remaining Uchiha alive besides Itachi.

The three chunnin glared at Naruto, then one chunin did a few hand seals and shouted FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU, a big fire ball flew at Naruto. Naruto manages to survive this attack with a few burns (due to his high affinity for fire). Naruto twisted his body just in time to block a strike aimed at him by using his sharingan to predict the chunnin's attack.

Using the remainder of his energy Naruto manages to sidestep the chunnin using the chunnin's arm as leverage and flipped the chunnin after that he threw the kunai at the mans throat: killing him.

Naruto had no time to feel remorseful for his first kill, because he was engaged in another battle by the remaining chunnins. It wasn't much of battle because Naruto was getting beaten badly. He laid their on the floor a bloody pulp, one of the chunnin stepped forward with a kunai in his hand ready to finish the job when suddenly he felt a strong killing intent, the chunnin was frozen in shock when he saw the Hokage of all people glaring at him. The chunnin pleaded saying,

"Hokage-dono we must kill the De-" he never got a chance to finish because he was killed by the Hokage right then and there. The Hokage in a burst of speed appeared behind the chunnin and knocked him out. Afterwards he ordered an anbu to send the chunnin to ibiki for his punishment. This was basically what the poor child's birthday was like almost every year until today when he would finally becomes a ninja.

(End Flashback - Present Day)

In the classroom you could here Inuzuka Kiba announce loudly that he's going to become a gennin, while most of the class made small talk. Most of the girls spoke mostly of either Sasuke of Naruto.

Everyone new how Naruto had recently unlocked the sharing an. It gave Naruto a lot of his respect from his peers, even though some of the village still hated because of the kyuubi. The sharingan helped Naruto become popular in a good way.

Most shin obi decided to stay on his good side not wanting to make another itachi, while most civilian only cared about the sharingan and it's power and not the boy. The girls would call Naruto handsome (Naruto does not have whiskers, he's not a cat) and awesome.

The rest of the girls would talk about how cool Sasuke was. Both boys gave the same vibe of being distant and cold while Sasuke was fueled by hatred and rage for his brother. Naruto on the other hand was powered by a stronger sense a rage and hatred for those where ignorant to life and the fact that he felt so alone.

Naruto sat in his chair emotionless and calm and few girls tried to get his attention but he ignored them all. Sasuke was having similar problems with girls of his fan club but he followed Naruto's example and ignored them especially the pink banshee.

Iruka used his most famed jutsu he shouted "Big head jutsu" it got everyones attention and after everyone was quiet he said "Let us start the Genin test."

After a few students went by it was now the runner up of the rookie of the years turn, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuka, it is now your turn. Please step forward and perform kawarmii"

Sasuke performed a perfect kawarmii with a near by desk. "Superb job" said iruka. As for the second test, Sasuke was asked to perform the bushin justu. In a puff of smoke three perfect bushin copies of Sasuke appeared. "Excellent job" said Iruka.

Then Sasuke was instructed to perfom the henge. Yet again after a puff of smoke, Sasuke transformed into a perfect copy of his deceased father Uchiha Fugaku. "Now Sasuke, you may perform any justu you'd like" said the proctor. "Iruka-sensei, we should probably go outside for my technique" said the young boy.

As his sensei instructed the children to go outside, the Sasuke fan club had started to squeal only imagining what Sasuke will do. As they exited the school compound, Sasuke walked to the far side of the clearing. He then used a few hand signs FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTU.

With that a big fire ball had been created and hurtled towards the tree. The Sasuke fan club went ecstatic for the amazing technique. Haruna Sakura was the loudest of all of them, "Go Sasuke!"

"Excellent job Sasuke, next up Uzamaki Uchiha Naruto." Said the young Iruka. And with that, Naruto perfromed a perfect henge into the fourth hokage, but what captured everyone the most was Naruto eyes they were so cold and almost lifeless.

Naruto was told to do a bushin, and surprised everyone further by doing the kage bunshin, four solid clones copies of Naruto apperead. Naruto fan club erupted after Naruto's display of powers. Ino was the loudest she yelled " Go Naruto your so awesome." Iruka also joined in.

"Naruto that's was a jounin level technique you just used". Naruto responded by saying "Meh" in a cold tone. Naruto then performed a perfect kawarmii with Iruka.

"Naruto for last part you can you any technique in you're arsenal" said Iruka. Naruto then

did one hand seal and made a shadow clone after that his clone did the same hand seal done by Sasuke the clone shouted FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU. A big ball of fire flew from the clones mouth.

Naruto than went trough a few hand seals and yelled WIND STYLE :GREAT BREAKTHROUGH. A big ball of compressed air flew out of Naruto's mouth both attacks combined creating a massive ball of fire. All the students could see was Naruto's sharingan flaring.

Everyone clapped in applause even Sasuke clapped for his brotherly figure. Sakura erupted and shouted "Theirs no way that Naruto could beat Sasuke-kun and he probably stole the sharing an."

Naruto merely ignored her and then said to Sasuke in a calm

voice loud enough for everyone to here. "You should control your pets and especially the ugly pink haired one with the big forehead.

Everyone erupted into laughter even Iruka couldn't help but snicker.

After all the laughing died down. Iruka announced that the rookie of the year was Naruto and Sasuke came in a close second. Then Iruka started to speak, "Congratulations! This class is filled with many bright ninja. In all of you, the will of fire burns brightly, protect Konoha king with all your might. You're the newest generation who will one day surpass your predecessors. I believe in all of you. With that I'll start announcing squads. Squad team 7 will be Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and….

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger next chapter coming soon!<p>

Who do you guys think should be the last teammate as I said reviews are much appreciated on and Naruto and Sasuke are friends for now dun dun dun , any way thanks

The next chapter should be up soon.

Ps. Guys if you think I should add some stuff, just let me know.


	2. A trio like no other

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: _**Bow Down**_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto if I did Naruto would be totally badass also Naruto will not have whisker and Naruto will only have wind, fire, lightning he'll learn lightning in a few years

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated. Also if you believe Naruto will overpowered he will definitely not be, _

**Chapter 2 A Trio Like No Other**

"Squad 7 will be Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara said Iruka, after this was said all the girls erupted in anger about how it was unfair that Shikamaru was paired with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun" said Iruka.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome."

Iruka continued to announce the squads, "Squad 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka

and Shino Aburame. Squad 9 will be Kiba Inuzuka Chouji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno"

After a couple of minutes everyone was dismissed with their sensei, except for Team 7. Naruto sat in his chair wearing a white shirt with a swirl for Uzumaki in red on the front, and the Uchiha crest on his back ,and black shinobi pants. Sasuke wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back and white shorts. Shikamaru is dressed the same when he was a kid.

As they sat in the class Naruto sat their thinking who could possible be their sensei. Sasuke thought something on a similar level, and Shikamaru was thinking about clouds. After a couple of hours Kakashi Hatake stepped into the door and told his new team to meet him at the roof.

Naruto shushined and burst of fire was all that was left, and Sasuke performed the leaf shushin. Shikamaru walked his way to the roof. Once everyone was their Kakashi started the conversation. He told them to introduce themselves, same as before all he told them was his name.

Naruto was thinking _so this is the famed copy cat ninja, who's said to master 1,000 jutsu because of the sharingan I must win, I will not go back to not being able to defend myself I will never bear the feeling of being weak, I am Strong!_

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi with a bored expression

Shikamaru really didn't care.

Naruto started and said "My dreams for the future is I have none I only wish to be strong but wishing is a concept for the weak who don't have the ability to fulfill their expectation, so I have one ambition and that is to ascend above all others and become a legend like no other.

I dislike many I like few and my hobbies are training."

Sasuke was up next and he said " I have many dislikes, I like few things and my one goal in life is to avenge my clan and kill Itachi".

Shikamaru said "I dislike work, I like watching clouds with Chouji. I hope to live an average life and marry, have a couple of kids retire and grow old with my wife".

Kakashi had a sweat drop and thought _compared to these three I'm normal and that's saying something._

Kakashi decide to speak up "Alright guys tomorrow you take the survival test and you guys probably shouldn't eat unless you want to throw up."

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome".

Naruto and Sasuke both shushined to the Uchiha compound to train. Naruto like always would train by himself and Sasuke would do the same. They were both very independent but friends none the less.

Naruto decided to work on taijutsu and fought his clones while Sasuke decided to work on his fire jutsu. After their training was done, they both decided to go to sleep.

(The Next Day)

Naruto informed Sasuke that they should probably take food pills to give them energy, which they both did.

They both arrived at the training sight at similar time to Shikamaru. Everyone was silent until Kakashi came.

Kakashi started and only heard Shikamaru stomach growl. He questioned both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto retorted and said "It would be foolish for a ninja to head into battle without breakfast forcing him to be at a disadvantage, due to the lack of the energy. So me and Sasuke both took food pills to sustain us for your test.

Kakashi said "This is the survival test, the point of the test is to get these two bells. Those who don't will be forced to go back to the academy for another year.

Shikamaru was thinking _oh great more work there's no way mere genin can take on a jounin even if we have two prodigies on our team._

Sasuke was thinking _what is the point of this test? He says we need to get these two bells to pass, but why only two. I've never heard of a two man team. There's always been three genin and one jounin sensei. Hm so that his game teamwork , Naruto probably figured it out what's he going to do. How far ahead of me are you Naruto._

Naruto knew the point of the exam but he wanted to see how well he would stack against a jounin.

Kakashi informed them to start, both Shikamaru and Sasuke went into hiding while Naruto stood with a serious expression, that would make the Yondaime tell him to calm down.

Kakashi said "Aren't you a bit off , a ninja is suppose to conceal himself."

Naruto replied "The same should go for you, now fight me!"

Naruto then activated his sharingan displaying three tomoe in each.

Kakashi was think _he came this far with the sharingan already. Are you another Itachi?_

Naruto then disappeared from view and appeared in front of Kakashi delivering a kick to his torso. Kakashi was sent a few meters back. Naruto said "Take me serious. I know all about you sharingan. Take it out if you want to live, fight me with your full power. You will not hold back!"

With that being said Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up revealing his sharingan.

Naruto replied "That's better."

After that was said they both disappeared from view engaging into a fierce taijutsu battle. Kakashi delivered a kick to Naruto chest sending Naruto back. Naruto used the momentum to do a couple of back flips to gain distance. Naruto then drew and single kunai and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi did the same and threw a kunai at Naruto, but Naruto Kunai cut right threw Kakashi's. Kakashi's eyes widened, and he thought _he's this far with wind chakra, this jounin level ability. How much of a prodigy are you?_

Naruto, using the fact that Kakashi was a bit off guard, charged toward Kakashi with jounin speed. Naruto then threw a punch. Kakashi put his hand up to block but Naruto went threw and disappeared. Kakashi eyes widened and though an _afterimage where did he learn how to do that he is incredible inventive as well._

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi delivering a kick to Kakashi's leg, forcing Kakashi to bend to one knee. Naruto then went to delivering a spin kick to Kakashi's head, but Kakashi decided to block and caught Naruto's leg. He then proceeded to throw Naruto back. Naruto used the momentum from Kakashi's throw to the some back flips and gained some distance.

Naruto then went threw some hand seals at a fast rate Kakashi's eyes widened a bit_. _Naruto then shouted FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE.

Naruto sent three fire dragon heads at Kakashi. Kakashi then went threw a long series of hand seals at a fast rate than only Naruto and Sasuke were able to see because of their Sharingan. Sasuke only had one tomoe in each so it was really blurry but he could make out some. Kakashi then shouted WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU using the water from a near by pond. The jutsus collided leaving a lot steam. Naruto then went threw some hand seals and yelled WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAK THROUGH, the big ball of compressed air cleared the steam.

Naruto couldn't see Kakashi and not even a second later Naruto was pulled into the ground by Kakashi. Kakashi said "Naruto you are truly impressive but you got a while to go before your ready to beat me." With that being said Kakashi pulled his forehead protector to cover the sharingan and went to find the other genins.

Kakashi saw Shikamaru laying down watching the clouds. Kakashi snuck up to Shikamaru and delivered a kick to Shikamaru's head but Kakashi's foot went through Shikamaru revealing him to be a bushin. Using this to his advantage, Shikimaru went threw one hand seal and said SHADOW IMITATION TECHINQUE, his shadow stretched forward to Kakashi, but Kakashi used his speed to jump back. But in doing so it revealed a trap, Kakashi leg got stuck in a bear trap. But Kakashi wasn't a jounin for no reason, so Kakashi substituted with a tree log. He then went to find Sasuke while thinking _hm_ _we got a prodigy in Naruto and a genius in Shikamaru what will you do Sasuke._

He was close by where Naruto was trapped. Sasuke threw a flurry of kunai at Kakashi, it sprung another trap forcing Kakashi to go airborne. Sasuke then went threw some hand seals with his sharingan on and yelled FIRE STYLE:GRANDBALL JUTSU sending a massive fireball to the airborne Kakashi. Kakashi substituted and was on a near by branch, Sasuke then threw a single shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi caught it but, the shuriken poofed revealing Naruto. Naruto then delivered a kick to Kakashi's chin, then he grabbed Kakashi's leg and threw him to the floor. While Kakashi was descending, Naruto went on the offense, leaving Kakashi vulnerable to Sasuke.

Naruto then said coldly " Kakashi your considerably slower than before it probably the side of effect of using the sharingan"

Kakashi did not reply.

Naruto said " I'll take your silence as a yes."

Naruto then yelled to Sasuke "Now". Sasuke then threw a flurry of shuriken at Kakashi forcing Kakashi to pull a kunai and deflect them leaving himself vulnerable to Naruto's

onslaught, but he never received a punch then it dawned on him he checked himself for his bell revealing them to gone. He found them in Naruto's hand.

Kakashi asked Naruto how he managed to get out of the ground Naruto then said "You never managed to catch me. You caught a clone" when that was said the clone that was in the ground poof. Naruto said coldly "You lost because you underestimated me and I decide to use that to my advantage. When you believed you defeated me you decided to put away your sharingan. And because your not an Uchiha your body was forced to pay the toll. You have to constantly feed chakra into your eye, leaving you fatigued. You lost the moment you decided to underestimate me Hatake. It only proves how your not worthy to wield the sharingan.

Sasuke and I came up with the plan when I figured you out, but you probably figure out that much.

Kakashi then said "So since you got the bell Naruto which one will you be forcing to send back to the academy."

Naruto said "Kakashi you can drop the act we all figured out the point to the test was teamwork, with that being said I guess we all pass huh?"

Kakashi sighed and said "Yes" He then muttered "I didn't get any chance to read icha icha paradise and I was outwitted by genins no less how will I live this down, maybe I can leave the part about me getting beat, out."

Kakashi did not know how wrong he was, In his office was the Hokage and few jounin Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Gai watching threw the crystal ball laughing about how Kakashi lost to genins.

How will Kakashi live this down?

Alright guys chapter done I hoped you like it, I'm going to be skipping the stupid filler stuff, and get to the action parts oh yeah reviews are much appreciated, and I need you guys to vote on whether you would like Haku and Zabuza to live, Oh yeah the only reason why Naruto managed to defeat Kakashi is because Kakashi underestimated Naruto, and Naruto had help. Send me feedback. I want to know how I did thanks for the support guys

I would put Naruto around low to med Jounin, Sasuke Med chunin, Shikamaru low chunin.


	3. Journey to the waves

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: _**Bow Down**_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto if I did Naruto would be totally badass also Naruto will not have whisker and Naruto will only have wind, fire, lightning he'll learn lightning in a few years

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated.

**Chapter 3 The Journey To The Waves **

Kakashi shushined to the Hokage office to give his report.

(Hokage's office)

The rest of the other jounin sensei were already there waiting for Kakashi they already informed the Hokage of their student passing.

Kakashi reaches the office

Kakashi says" Hokage-Sama I'm here to give my report on the genin, they pass"

Sarutobi says "oh that's good" meanwhile he was thinking _I must not laugh, I can't wait to see Kakashi when everyone knows that the famed Kakashi lost to fresh out of the academy genins._

Sarutobi then tells Kakashi to elaborate on what he thinks of his students abilities.

Kakashi replies " Naruto is very cold but has the talent for a legend, he's like another Itachi that's what worries me, I guess all the abuse he used to receive took a toll on his mental stability. His skills are superb, Naruto Ninjutsu is low jounin, but he wastes chakra, because of his vast amount of chakra he's unable to use the right percentage, His chakra control is chunin at best, his speed is remarkable, He really is the son of sensei, he already moves at low jounin speed at his age is simply remarkable, I have not seen his Genjutsu ability, but due to the lack of chakra control, I believe he doesn't use it, but thanks to his sharingan he'll have an easier time learning and breaking out of Genjutsu, Naruto strength I would put him at chunin level, intelligence I would put Naruto on jounin.

Shikimaru Nara although he's lazy he is very intelligent, I believe he would be the intellect of the group. His skill are pretty basic besides his intelligent, his chakra reserve are normal and he has a fairly good concept on chakra control.

Sasuke may not be up to Naruto but he is also a prodigy, his Ninjutsu is med chunin, his speed low chunin, chakra reserves are med chunin level, Intellect is med chunin, but he also suffers mental instability like Naruto, because of the Uchiha massacre, he feels lonely, but he seems to get along well with Naruto, maybe they'll be able to save each other from their hatred and loneliness ."

Sarutobi replied to Kakashi "Is that all."

Kakashi replied " Yes Hokage-Sama they worked as a team well and passed."

Sarutobi then said " I know they passed, but I due recall Naruto, Shikimaru, and Sasuke managed to outwit our famed copy cat ninja Kakashi and managed to get the bells from you, and they were mere genins out of the academy no less that doesn't look good Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye widen to the size of saucer plates.

Sarutobi continued that's not all with a smirk "Some people want to talk to you about the performance your team gave you."

Anko shouted "The gaki Naruto beat you and then he gave you a lecture on being a shinobi!" Anko then started to laugh until she dropped to the floor.

Gai said "It was most unyouthful to let your guard down, but fear not we will rekindle your flames of youth".

Then he struck the nice guy pose.

Asuma said "Kakashi is not all bad come on cheer up"

Kurenai just giggled at Kakashi, while Kakashi just sulked and said "how will I live this down."

(The next day Hokage's office)

Team 7 reported In for a new mission after successful capturing Tora, Due to Shikimaru's decisive planning Naruto and Sasuke teamed up and did the rest.

In the Hokage office sat the team Kakashi said to Sarutobi "My team is ready for a higher mission they display great teamwork."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Here you can take this C ranked mission, you'll escort The bridge builder his name is Tazuna," Sarutobi then told Tazuna to come in.

Tazuna came in and was one of those belligerent drunk you see on the sidewalk that you try to move away from, and when they ask you for something, you pretend like you don't hear them.

Tazuna said "Dese rr da ninjah I get im a ,hick, great bridge builder, u give me z duuuck head ,hick, a scarecrow, the purcupine haired luks rreally lazy nd unreliable"

Naruto spoke up and said "We will protect you to the best of our abilities"

Tazuna replied "At least you got manners."

Kakashi informed everyone to meet at the gate in 30minutes and pack.

Naruto stayed while everyone left.

Naruto then activated his sharingan.

Sarutobi said "Naruto what is wrong"

Naruto then asked in a serious, but pleading tone " Who are my parents?"

Sarutobi then said "Naruto we do not know who your parents are, they died from the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto then replied " I see I have one final question is the Yondaime my father?"

Sarutobi eyes widened.

Naruto then continued " It all make sense he sealed the Kyuubi into me, which is why all the villagers used to hate me, this also explains why he chose me" Naruto stated it more to explain it to himself.

Sarutobi eyes widened even more "Naruto you know of the Kyuubi, but how?"

Naruto replied "I managed to piece it together I was born on the exact same date the Kyuubi was so called defeated, I admire the Yondaime but theirs no possible way to kill a bijuu, so he did the next best thing, this also explain why the villagers used to call me a demon and claim I killed their family members."

Sarutobi sat their in a bit of shock

Sarutobi thought _he was able to forgive everything out at this age , Naruto you are made for great things I just hope I haven't failed you._

Sarutobi said to Naruto "Please forgive me I hope you don't hate me or your father we had to keep you being the son of the fourth or else you would be killed, and I tried to keep the Kyuubi being sealed into a secret, please forgive me."

Naruto sat their in shock all of his theory had been proven true he thought he was crazy but now the Hokage, told him he was right.

Naruto then said to Sarutobi in an emotionless voice "I find it ironic that you managed to keep a secret of being the son of the forth a secret when that could have possibly been my only chance of a better life. I don't know whether to hate or to forgive the both of you I am really to confused, a lot of emotion are running threw me, I need time, I need to go

To meet my team."

Naruto went to leave, but was stopped by Sarutobi hand on his shoulder, Sarutobi said " I know this may not be much but your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan they were known for sealing abilities, she had special chakra and control over bijuu, and the Uzumaki clan lived very long, they lived so long they became known for their longevity."

Naruto replied hopefully " So does this Mean I have living relatives?"

Sarutobi replied solemnly " I'm sorry but no Minato your father was and orphan and your mother died during the Kyuubi attack your mother's clan was killed off during the great shinobi war, I'm very sorry Naruto, but you do have a God father an God mother His name is Jiraiya and her name is Tsunade, he was also one of my students, he could not attend to you because he was forced to keep up with his information unit, to supply the village with information and keep it safe, but he should meet you around the chunin exams."

Naruto eyes lit up a bit it sparkled with a little more hope knowing that he now wasn't so alone anymore.

Sarutobi continued "Naruto your parents have a lot of scrolls and ninja tools and such in their house after your done with your mission we can both go to their house to take care of that business if you want."

Naruto replied in a calm but almost friendly matter "Yes and thank you, I'm not so alone in this world after all."

(Konoha Gate)

At the gate Naruto looked calm as usual, but if you looked close enough you could tell he was anxious and a bit relieved, this was his chance to hopefully fight stronger opponents, Sasuke had similar expression, Shikimaru remained bored and impassive but at the same time ready.

Kakashi arrived after a few moments and informed them how they will protect Tazuna, Naruto would be ahead while Sasuke and Shikimaru both take rear and Kakashi took the back.

After that was done they headed out, after a while of walking Kakashi spotted a puddle of water and was about to continue to walk until Naruto threw a Kunai at it revealing it to be two Missing-nins the demon brothers.

Naruto kunai was infused with wind chakra it went right threw Gozu's shoulder Naruto used this opening to his advantage, he shushined behind the Gozu kicking him toward Sasuke, Sasuke went threw some hand seals and yelled FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU the jutsu left Gozu burnt on the floor, "Shikimaru Now" yelled Naruto, While the other Meizu was distracted Shikimaru went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW IMITATION JUTSU, Meizu became binded, Naruto then went behind him and delivered a hard hand chop to Meizu neck knocking him out.

Kakashi said " good job guys you displayed remarkable teamwork and Naruto you took great initiative."

Kakashi then went to Tazuna " Our mission was to protect from you from simple thieves and bandits, not shinobi tell us what really going on"

Tazuna said " you see are village is so poor because of this corrupt man named Gato due to the fact or village is so poor we used only the money we had to get some ninja to protect. Me so I can create the bridge it will connect the land of wave to the land of fire, fueling trade and allow the land of wave to prosper this is why I need your help please help us."

Naruto spoke up " I see so this Gato person is the reason why you people are forced to such poverty I will help you" Naruto was thinking_ I will not let other people suffer for being weak, it is the strong that is corrupt so I will strive to become the king of this world_

_and create and everlasting peace, where no one is forced to suffer because of the power they wield or do not wield._

Naruto's team then decided to speak up Sasuke said "This will be a great time to test my full potential I'm in."

Shikimaru sighed and said " I guess I'll have to keep you guys out of trouble, but it will be troublesome."

Kakashi then said "I guess we came to a group decision, we will complete this mission."

Tazuna said "Thank you so much when the village get on its feet we will pay you in full"

The group then proceeded to continue and left Meizu tied to the tree. Gozu was confirmed to be dead.

After a while of walking the group made it to the boat they were surrounded by a thick fog. After an hour or so they made it to the village.

While they were walking Naruto sensed something and threw a shuriken through the bushes they found a rabbit everyone came to the conclusion the rabbit was used for a substitution.

Not a moment later Kakashi told everyone to get down and he pulled Tazuna to the ground with him. After the blade swung into the tree. Everyone got up to see a tall man standing on the blade.

Naruto then activated his sharingan and said "So you're the famous Zabuza Momoichi demon of the mist and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist"

Zabuza replied and said "It good to see that you aren't just playing and you fully unlocked your sharingan at such a young age no less."

Kakashi moved his forehead protector up revealing his sharingan.

Sasuke then activated his sharingan revealing two tomes in each.

Shikimaru muttered sadly "I feel like I'm an outsider of the group."

Kakashi told Naruto to stay back and protect Tazuna, Naruto obliged.

Both Zabuza and Kakashi shushined to the water. Zabuza went threw some hand seal and said WATER STYLE: HIDEN MIST JUTSU.

Zabuza said "Your sharingan is useless if you cannot see me" Naruto then went threw some hand seals and yelled WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH. Naruto managed to clear the mist leaving and irked Zabuza facing Kakashi.

Zabuza charged at Kakashi with blinding speed slashing his Sword vertically at Kakashi, Kakashi predicts and side steps and planted a kick to Zabuza's torso, Kakashi then goes threw some hand seal and yells FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX IMMOTRAL FIRE TECHNIQUE Kakashi shots about 5 medium size fire balls at Zabuza at a rapid pace, forcing Zabuza to dodge, Catching Zabuza off balance Kakashi shushined to Zabuza and hit Zabuza with an uppercut to the chin, then a side kick to the stomach sending Zabuza into a nearby tree on to land getting him off his element, Kakashi continued the assault. Kakashi went threw some hand seal at rapid pace and yells FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU, sending a massive ball of fire to Zabuza, After the attack finished Kakashi was panting a bit, scanning the area for Zabuza, Zabuza then appears above Kakashi delivering a kick to Kakashi's head sending him back a bit. Zabuza stabbed his sword into the ground and goes threw hand seals at a rapid pace using the water from the ocean and yells WATER RELEASE: WATER DRAGON BULLET TECHNIQUE, The technique hits Kakashi at full forcing sending Kakashi into the trees uprooting several of them, Zabuza was panting a bit from his wounds, Zabuza goes threw more hand seals and yells WATER RELEASE: WATER SHOCKWAVE , Zabuza brings a large supply of water to the land cutting all exits for Kakashi. Zabuza picks up his sword and charges toward Kakashi. Kakashi is implanted into a tree Zabuza swings his blade beheading Kakashi, Kakashi dissolves into mud revealing him to be a mud clone, Kakashi comes charging toward Zabuza and yells LIGHNING CUTTER.

Zabuza manages to bring up his sword to block but Kakashi technique cuts right threw Zabuza's blade and Kakashi manages to leave a sizable gash on Zabuza's arm, Zabuza jumps back with his sword in his hand, Zabuza goes threw hand seals at a very fast rate using the last bit of his chakra to end it. Kakashi's eyes widen Zabuza then yells WATER RELEASE: WATER SHOCKWAVE

Kakashi is blasted by a large amount of water. Kakashi is found smashed into a tree with a couple of broken ribs , Zabuza gashed arm goes numb and he passes out from his chakra usage and Kakashi although conscious is unable to move.

Kakashi tells Naruto to end it. Naruto goes toward Zabuza aiming to end his life but a Hunter-nin did it for him with two senbon needles. Two Hunter- nin appear beside Zabuza. The hunter-nins proceed to leave with Zabuza but was stopped when a couple of shuriken were shot directly at him. Forcing him to jump back.

Naruto said "If you're a hunter aren't you suppose to dispose of ninja right of the spot even if you needed proof of death you would just behead him and dispose of the body. The only reason for you not doing so is because you're his ally."

One of the Hunter-nin pulls out a couple of senbon needles and gets into a stance while the other pulls out a sword.

Naruto's eyes widen and says "That's the Sword of the Thunder god, so you're the one who stole it."

Someone said something in Naruto's mind _You are the one, free me Naruto-Sama _

What will happen?

Haku vs. Naruto?

Review for my chapter are much appreciated, this chapter was filled with a lot of info that was needed for Naruto in the future, tell me how this chapter came out,


	4. A prodigy does battle

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: _**Bow Down**_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto if I did Naruto would be totally badass also Naruto will not have whisker and Naruto will only have wind, fire, lightning he'll learn lightning in a few years

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated.

**Chapter 4 A Prodigy Does Battle**

Raijin no Ken = The sword of the thunder god

The Hunter-nin that wielded "Raijin no Ken" revealed to be Aoi Rokusho. He got into a stance and smirked and said " so you know of the swords power, so you should also know you stand no chance of beating me."

The Hunter-nin with the senbon needles now revealed to be Haku said " please do not engage in battle with us you stand no chance of wining and I do not want to fight if it can be avoided."

Naruto contemplated with himself and thought_ their right this would be a tough battle going against the Raijin no Ken, and I'm not to good in kenjutsu the other one seems to be pretty strong as well, and who was it that spoke to me, could it be the Kyuubi ,I doubt it I sensed no malice. _

Naruto then shushined to Kakashi and brought him to Tazuna and created one shadow clone. Naruto informed the shadow clone to protect Kakashi and Tazuna.

Naruto then spoke and said " Sasuke and Shikimaru you'll take the one with the senbon needle's I'll fight the other one. Once you finish come and give me back up and I'll help

You guys if I can."

Sasuke and Shikimaru then leafed shushined to the Senbon wielder. Naruto shushined in a burst of fire and appeared about 5 yards away from Aoi. Naruto then pulled out a kunai.

Naruto then got into a stance and activated his sharingan.

(Haku vs. Sasuke and Shikimaru)

Shikimaru jumped a couple of feet back, he was going to cover Sasuke from the rear. Sasuke then activated his sharingan and pulled out a kunai and charged Haku with chunin speed, Haku charged Sasuke with the same speed with a senbon needle in hand. Sasuke went for a slash to Haku's neck , but Haku blocked , and they were locked to each other each one trying to over power the other, Sasuke smirked and jump back away, Haku attempted to do so but was frozen in place, She look down and saw her shadow connected to Shikimaru.

Sasuke took full advantage of this and went threw some hand seals and yelled FIRE STYLE: GRANDFIREBALL JUTSU. A huge fire ball erupted from Sasuke mouth and was sent to Haku, after the jutsu died down Sasuke relaxed a little bit, but his eyes widened when someone spoke behind him the voice said "you should never let your guard down against your enemy even if you believe they are dead." Haku then kicked Sasuke with a huge amount force, he was sent to Shikimaru, Haku shushined to that area and went threw some seals and said ICE STYLE: DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS.

Sasuke and Shikamaru where surrounded by Ice walls. Haku spoke in a solemn tone and said " forgive me I can no longer hold back I must end this quick and save Zabuza-Sama." Haku with blinding speed charged Sasuke, Sasuke saw her coming at him and dodge accordingly, Shikimaru went threw one hand seal and said SHADOW IMITATION JUTSU, his shadow stretched once again, Haku jumped into another mirror and teleport behind Sasuke, and delivered a kick to Sasuke back, but Sasuke dodge and planted a kick to Haku's stomach forcing her back. Haku jumped into a mirror and started to move from each mirror at a fast rate, This tactic confused Shikimaru greatly however Sasuke was able to get a few glance at everything, and slowly was able to predict all of her movement, Sasuke then threw a kunai at were he thought Haku would be and it hit her hunter mask, Haku sighed and said "so it comes down to this I will have to kill you with this jutsu."

(Meanwhile with Aoi and Naruto)

Naruto charged at Aoi with amazing speed give him the advantage in speed, but Aoi was stronger than Naruto and wielded Raijin no Ken. Naruto appeared above Aoi aiming for a vertical slash, Aoi manages to grab Naruto wrist, and aimed for a slash to Naruto chest, Naruto managed to contort his body over the sword kicking Aoi in the face and broke free of Aoi grasp making Aoi stumble back a bit, Naruto enhanced his speed by pushing wind Chakra into his feet and he disappeared with wind and appeared in a crunch down position before Aoi, Naruto went for a vertical slash, but Aoi blocked at the last moment with his sword.

Naruto went threw a couple of hand seal and yelled FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE. Three huge dragon heads were sent toward Aoi,

Aoi managed to dodge, but his hand got burned.

Aoi was sweating profusely and thinking _How is a mere boy pushing me to such length._

Both ninjas jumped back from each other. Aoi spoke up said " your pretty good for a kid your age why don't you join us we will train you and make you stronger we'll be a forced to reckon and all you have to do is help us kill the bridge builder."

Naruto stood their in silence and was contemplating Aoi's proposal , _should I join them, What has Konoha ever done for me, all they did was spit on me, beat me and despised me for containing the Kyuubi when I had no control over of the matter, they only started liking and tolerating because I wield the sharingan, Even my father although I understand his reason placed such a burden on me, why should I stay with Konoha,_

A voice then spoke with in Naruto's mind and said_, "I sense much confusion in you young one, but look deep in your heart and you will find that answer you seek."_

Naruto decided to trust this voice and did as it said Naruto thought hard_ "He's right theirs people that makes it worth it, I would give my life for Sarutobi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikimaru, Iruka even those fan girls make my existence easier, I really do have an ok life I guess, Naruto then called out to the voice and said "Who are you?"_

The voice spoke and said in Naruto's mind _" I am Raijin no Ken, You and I are destined to be together I have waited for you, free me Naruto-Sama."_

Naruto then spoke to the voice in his mind and said _" Why have you chosen me,?"_

The voice spoke in Naruto's mind and said _" Young one I told you once before, you and I are destined to be one I am apart of you, you must free me."_

Naruto then accepted it what Raijin no Ken said and he said to the voice _" alright Raijin no Ken I will free you and we will become one."_

Naruto then looked at Aoi said in a cold serious tone "I decline your offer I'll gain power my own way."

Naruto charged at Aoi with blinding speed. He disappeared and appeared right in front of Aoi, Aoi predicts and stabs Naruto in the heart.

Aoi says " you strategy is to bas-" Aoi eyes widened the Naruto that was stuck on the bladed disappeared.

Aoi though " and afterimage but how?"

Naruto appeared behind Aoi ,and stabs his kunai into Aoi's calf, Aoi grits his teeth in pain and jumps forward about 5 yards and turns to face Naruto, as Aoi turns around Naruto fist connect to Aoi's chin sending Aoi a couple of yards in the air, Naruto goes threw hand seal and yells WIND STYLE: PRESSURE DAMAGE A blast came out of Naruto's mouth and erupted into a huge cyclone of air destroying everything in its path.

Naruto panted a bit, Aoi fell to the ground, but managed to get back up, he had multiple cut wounds on his body and a bit of blood on his mouth.

Naruto eyes widened he said " how are you still alive I hit you at a point blank radius"

Aoi replied smugly "I manage to block with the sword, I forgot tell you didn't I?, Raijin no Ken has the ability to cut threw anything including chakra and using it I avoided most of the damage of your attack, but your jutsu did manage to due a lot of damage to my body, your quite the ninja, so I will have to finish you here and now!"

Aoi went threw one hand seal and put as much chakra as he could muster and threw his umbrella into the air and yelled NINJA ART: SENBON RAINSTORM, thousands of

Senbon needles rained down at Naruto from all angles.

Naruto watched helplessly at the volley of senbon needles that were aimed at him and he thought _I only have one option , but I haven't perfected this move yet and it takes too much chakra, but it's the only chance I have._

Right then Naruto went threw hand seals at a very fast rate and yelled WIND STYLE: DIVINE HURRICANE! A vortex of wind spiraled around Naruto then after a second it erupted and blasted everything away from Naruto sending all the senbon needles away from Naruto to different locations a few hit Aoi, A few were sent to were Kakashi and Tazuna were, but Naruto's Clone managed to stop them shortly after it dispersed.

The after math of the jutsu was horrendous in middle of one the crater on his knees where Naruto coughing up a good amount of blood from using way to much chakra. but the jutsu was a very devastating technique a huge crater formed around Naruto leaving cuts, scars marks and dents all over the land from Naruto's attack. Naruto was panting greatly. He saw Aoi on the ground, but what shocked him was that Aoi limped to his feet.

Naruto knew that Aoi used his sword to cut threw the chakra to protect himself from most of the damage. Aoi started to limp towards Naruto bent on ending this. Naruto was at the end of his rope he used to much chakra for his last jutsu.

He thought furiously _why, why ! Why must I bear the feeling of being weak again, is this how I am going to die, no I must not die, I want to live!_ Naruto then felt a built up of red like chakra flowing around him. Naruto's hair grew longer all the way to about half way down his back, his teeth grew longer, and his nails grew sharper, his eyes turn pitch black with his sharingan center in the middle spinning rapidly.

Everyone else felt the massive killing intent and chakra, Haku stopped the jutsu she was about to perform because she was trembling in fear for the most part, Sasuke and Shikimaru were in fear, they never felt such malice and killing intent and such potent chakra. Kakashi eyes widened he knew that chakra all to well it was the Kyuubi's chakra, than meant Naruto was using, Kakashi wanted to stop him, but could not do anything because of the position he was in.

Aoi felt the blast of killing intent he felt the rage, hatred and malice and such chakra, he felt like shitting his pants, but decide that it was probably some Genjutsu. He put his hand in the ram seal and yelled "kai", but nothing happened. Naruto glared at Aoi in an instant, Naruto slashed at Aoi throat killing him instantly. Naruto then picked up Raijin no Ken, and suddenly Naruto felt all the chakra start to receded his hair went back, but only to his shoulder, his hair was now exactly like the Yondaime's. His sharingan receded and went back to his blue eyes and the rest of his eyes turn from black back to white, his nails and teeth went back to normal and he became calm and he started to lose all the hatred he once had , he collapsed onto Aoi from sheer exhaustion,

Haku shushined along with Shikimaru and Sasuke

Haku was prepared to kill Naruto and Sasuke and Shikimaru were there protecting Naruto. Naruto looked into Haku's eyes and told Sasuke and Shikimaru to stand down.

Sasuke said " You can't be serious she's the enemy"

Shikimaru "I agree with Sasuke."

Naruto spoke to Sasuke and said" Sasuke look at her eyes closely she's just like us she has experienced the same loneliness as us, she felt the pain of being weak and helpless not being able to protect herself or the ones she cared about, I can see she's suffered great loss, she longs to be accepted."

Sasuke looked at her eyes and his eyes widened Naruto was right.

Haku was astonished and shocked a boy her age was able to decode her so easily and see all the pain she has suffered.

Then a man was heard to be clapping and laughing he stopped to say " So this is what happens to the mighty Zabuza demon of the mist and Aoi wielder of the great Raijin no Ken, you two are pathetic Zabuza is out cold and you Aoi get yourself killed, and lose Raijin no Ken to a boy I wasted good money on you too."

Gato was surrounded by a group of mercenary and samurai about 200 or so.

Naruto thought furiously _this is very bad I'm to weak an exhausted to even lift my finger let alone fight, Shikimaru and Sasuke look pretty exhausted._

Naruto then said to Haku in serious voice " The only chance any of us have of getting out here alive is to work together I have a plan are you willing to cooperate?

Haku thought_ I'm pretty low on chakra and Zabuza unconscious this is the only shot we got of making it out here alive."_

Haku sighed and said "I accept what's the plan."

Naruto then called out to Sasuke and said " Sasuke how much chakra do you have for a fire jutsu.

Sasuke said to Naruto "I probably have enough for a Fire ball jutsu." Naruto then said

"Haku what wind style jutsu do you know?'

She answered "I only know a few like WIND RELEASE: WHIRLWIND FIST, WIND STYLE-"

Naruto interrupted her and said "that's perfect."

Naruto told both Sasuke and Haku to stand in front of the mercenaries and gather as much chakra as they can and use there technique simultaneously.

Gato yelled " Attack those worthless ninja and kill the bridge builder Tazuna."

All the mercenaries charged at the group.

Sasuke and Haku both went threw their hand seals rapidly for their jutsu and they finished around the same time they finished Haku yelled WIND RELEASE: WHIRLWIND FIST sending a big gust of wind toward the mercenaries Sasuke then yelled FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU the jutsu collaborated together creating a massive fire ball that hurled toward the mercenaries killing all but a few 50 or so were left alive.

Gato said " kill the ninja they're tired you can do it."

The mercenaries seeing the aftermath of jutsu all looked at Gato like he was crazy they all said simultaneously " due it yourself were not getting killed for you!" The mercenaries fled from the battle.

Gato was very worried he was alone with no one to protect him. Gato decide to flee as well. Naruto yelled to Shikimaru, and Shikimaru went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW IMITATION TECHNIQUE.

Gato was frozen in place. Naruto then instructed Shikimaru to bring Gato to them. Gato was sweating profusely knowing he had a high risk of dying.

Naruto then said to Tazuna " Is this the Gato that has been ruling you unjustly_."_

Tazuna then said while crying " yeah that's him I can't believe you guys actually managed to defeat him and his goons thank you so much."

Naruto said "Shikimaru tie him up an after your done I'm going to need you guys to help me Kakashi and Zabuza back to Tazuna's house."

Kakashi then spoke up " Naruto it wouldn't be wise for us to bring enemy into our home."

Naruto replied " Zabuza is in critical condition he won't do much and I have a feeling Haku and Zabuza are tired of having to be on the run I think they'll make excellent Konoha shinobi."

Kakashi said " I doubt the Hokage will be willing to take in missing-nin.'

Naruto said " I think he'll be more then willing to do so, considering the fact that he owes me a favor. Kakashi I found out my true heritage I found out I'm the son of an Hokage can you guess which one?"

Kakashi eyes widen "your sensei's son, how could I have been so blind all these year, Naruto please forgive me for not being there for you, I have failed you and sensei. I truly am sorry."

Naruto said to Kakashi " All is forgiven I will not let hatred control me I will grow strong and create and everlasting peace where man can come to understand and care for his human brethren, for me to create this type of piece I must be willing to forgive and understand you Kakashi and everyone else."

Kakashi just stared at Naruto in shock and awe and thought _he just like you sensei strong, but kind serious but friendly and the leadership and authority like qualities that makes you believe in him and his power. _

(30 minutes later)

The group sat in Tazuna's house Sasuke, Haku, Shikimaru were eating at the table.

Gato was tied in rope on the floor in a corner.

Tazuna was telling his family how the great Naruto helped his sensei battle Zabuza, then Naruto defeated the wielder of Raijin no Ken, then while exhausted he managed to come up with a plan to defeat Gato's army and capture Gato. Inari was shocked and looked at Naruto with awe, Naruto became his knew hero.

Naruto told Inari " to become strong like him so that another Gato won't gain power."

With those words Inari was filled with a new confidence and determination. The whole family started to cry out of pure joy knowing the reign of Gato had ended.

Naruto was lying on the couch exhausted. Kakashi was sleep in one on of the up stairs bedroom Zabuza was lying on a futon next to Naruto awake.

Zabuza said " Naruto is your offer real." Naruto then looked to Zabuza with the most sincere yet determined eyes, "It is true your welcomed to come to Konoha." Zabuza looked at Naruto eyes and knew Naruto was not lying or aiming to deceive him. Zabuza for once in his life was at peace.

(A Week later at the Completed bridge)

Team 7 Haku and Zabuza where ready to live, Tazuna thanked Naruto and his team, The town found out Gato was captured they used him to gain access to his money giving the wave the money it desperately needed, Naruto helped Tazuna build the bridge with help of his shadow clones , Things looked great for the new for Land of the Waves.

The whole town shouted "Thank you Naruto-Sama!" and went on for a while, Shikimaru muttered "we helped too you know."

Tazuna announced that they would the name the bridge the "The Great Naruto Bridge"

The whole town cheered in approval. The group then headed off to Konoha

How will Konoha deal with two missing-nin? What jutsu was Haku about to use?

Will Naruto get to keep Raijin no Ken? Will Naruto learn to use the Kyuubi? Will I grow to be 5ft 11?

All these questioned will be answered in the future

Author review

This was a long chap to write I hope you guys enjoy it. Naruto is going to go on a training trip with Jiraiya after the chunin exam he'll make a name for himself and learn many new jutsu, I find it retarded that boy in the real Manga can master a Jounin ranked jutsu in an hour, master rasengan in a week or so, something that took his father a known genius 3yrs to make, took Jiraiya a while as well, He mastered Wind chakra in a couple of months, Created the rasenshuriken in like a month something Kakashi and Jiraiya were not able to do, mastered sage mode in about 2 months something that The famed Jiraiya could not do through out his whole entire life, but he goes on a training with Jiraiya for 2 and half years! and all he comes back with is a bigger ball rasengan, Kishi nerfed the shit of Naruto, OH and review are much appreciated,! NO flames though!

Naruto true heritage will be reviled soon, Naruto may have a mini harem like 3 girls the most.


	5. The chunnin exam

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: _**Bow Down**_

RAJIN NO KEN Naruto

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto if I did Naruto would be totally badass also Naruto will not have whisker and Naruto will only have wind, fire, lightning he'll learn lightning in a few years

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated.

**Chapter 5 The chunin exams**

(Hokage's office)

Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku sat in the Hokage's office

Sarutobi said "I think it would be best for you to tell me exactly what happened on this mission Kakashi.

Kakashi relayed the whole mission. Sarutobi then said " Naruto may I see Raijin no Ken?"

As soon as Naruto took the sword out it exploded with power sending electric charges everywhere, a team of Anbu came in to protect the Hokage, They all glared at Naruto believing he was aiming to kill the Hokage.

Sarutobi said ' Naruto it seems the sword is meant to be with you and Anbu your dismissed." Naruto then strapped the sword to his waist again.

Sarutobi sighed and said " I guess I owe you a favor I'll instate Zabuza and Haku, it will strengthen our military force, I'll place Zabuza jounin, and Haku as chunin , but you two

must swear you loyalty to Konoha alone."

Zabuza spoke first " I swear, thank you."

Haku spoke up " I swear, thank you Hokage-dono."

Sarutobi then spoke again "your all dismiss Naruto you stay behind and we will go to your new house."

Sasuke spoke up " Naruto what new house, where are you going?"

Naruto then decided it was best to explain to his teammate his heritage. Naruto said " I found out recently I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki you all must keep it a secret."

Sarutobi decide to speak up " Naruto I think it would be wise for us to reveal your status at the chunin preliminaries with your knew hairstyle it will undoubtedly cause more suspicion."

Kakashi told Naruto to meet the team at team 7 training ground.

Sarutobi then dismissed team 7 along with Haku and Zabuza Naruto stayed behind. Sarutobi took Naruto to his father's house, Naruto stood before the house he thought _it looks just like a regular house probably a 4 bedroom._

Sarutobi instructed Naruto to place his blood on the door. Naruto did as he was instructed he bit his thumb and placed his blood on the door, then suddenly a door knob shifted into appearance.

Sarutobi smiled and said " your father was truly amazing when it came to seals he learned almost of his sealing skills from your mom."

As they walked in Naruto stood slightly in shock he thought _on the outside it looked like an ordinary house, but on the inside it rivals the Uchiha complex. _Inside the house was a huge compound , stores, weaponry shop, and more, Naruto just stood their and admired the seen.

Sarutobi for the most part was enjoying the look on Naruto face, he then said "I told you he was pretty good with seals." Naruto just nodded, they continued walking until they made it to the house in the middle, It was different from the rest it was bigger and looked more like a castle. "This is where your mother and father lived they planned on rebuilding the clan together, but sadly their life was cut short."

Naruto just stood in front of the big building. Sarutobi motioned Naruto to follow into the house and then he did so. Naruto was taken back by the sight of the main house it was so beautiful yet fierce the Uzumaki symbol, and the Senju symbol were displayed promptly on the walls.

Naruto assumed the Senju insignia was their because they had close ties to Uzumaki. Sarutobi then said " I think it would best for you to stay in the Uchiha compound until the chunin exam, to stop any suspicion , besides with your new hairstyle you look like the miniature version of the Yondaime, we will take the scrolls they left for you and head out.

Sarutobi then instructed Naruto to head to the basement to get the scrolls. Naruto at the basement saw two scrolls promptly placed on the floor , they were rather big, each scroll was bigger than the scroll Jiraiya carried on his back. Naruto decide to make a clone, the clone took the Uzumaki scroll while Naruto took his father scroll. Sarutobi then said " Naruto I'll put your scrolls for you behind your father picture, all you need to get it is put your blood on his picture, you should head off to your team."

Naruto nodded he gave the scrolls to Sarutobi, and in a burst of flame Naruto appeared in front of his team 7 training ground.

(at team 7 training ground)

Kakashi said " now that everyone is here, I'll like to tell you that I entered you guys into the chunin exam, I wish you guys the best of luck and teamwork is where you strength lies. Naruto protect your teammates you'll be their leader."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi then dismissed the team. The team walked for a couple of minutes until they heard a boy screaming Naruto shushined to the area appearing in a burst of intense fire Sasuke and Shikimaru performed the leaf shushin.

Naruto glared at kankuro, Kankuro was a puppeteer with paint on his face his sister stood by him Temari with blond hair and huge fan strapped to here back. Naruto then said in low serious cold tone that sent a shiver down Kankuro's spine " It would be wise for you sand shinobi, to put the grandson of our Hokage down."

After Naruto finished kankuro visibly paled and let go of Konohamaru. Naruto then threw a single kunai into the tree. Gaara's eyes widen, but his sand blocked the kunai. Gaara then shushined to the floor. Gaara said " that's enough, kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village learn your place or I will kill you."

Gaara then said in a calm but sort of and excited tone "What's your name?" he pointed at Naruto. Naruto replied in an emotionless tone " You'll find out during the chunin exams." Shikimaru and Sasuke smirked knowing the hidden meaning to it.

Gaara nodded his head and said " I look forward to it." Gaara's group then left via

shushin.

Konohamaru got up and walked to Naruto in a very determined tone and said " Could you please teach me to become a great shinobi?"

Naruto replied with slight interest and said " Why is it you wish to attain power?"

Konohamaru replied in a more fierce tone and with more determination " I need power to stand up for myself and protect my comrade, I don't want to be useless any more, I want to be strong." Naruto was little taken back by what he just saw, a kid showed so much spirit, and determination. Naruto spoke up in an amused tone and said " I'll teach you what I can, you'll become my apprentice, but the secret to becoming strong is when you have a desire to protect someone precious to you."

Konohamaru then looked at his teammates and nodded in understanding he then said " Naruto-sensei what is it that you desire to protect that makes you so strong?"

Naruto spoke up and said " I desire to protect everyone, I desire to create peace where everyone can come to understand one another , The world is to violent, such blood and hatred are shed around the world it must end, I plan to end it, but If I can't my apprentice must finish my work. Do you think you can do it?"

Everyone one was a bit stunned at what Naruto just said Sasuke smirked and thought_ you were always the type to aim to do what most thought were impossible. I believe you can do it Naruto._

Konohamaru then spoke with a lot of determination and said " I won't let you down sensei I will grow strong and help you complete that task if your are unable to do so."

Naruto nodded in understanding he then walked up to Konohamaru and ruffled his hair a bit and gave a half smile.

(tomorrow at the chunin exam)

While they were walking down the hallway Naruto said "Shikimaru, Sasuke, it would be wise for us to keep a low profile during this exam and not attract any attention toward us. We must never lose focus we are ninja we must remain vigilant and attempt at all times."

Both boys nodded in understanding. Naruto and his team walked into their classroom, when they got there they saw over at least a hundred genins in the room.

Naruto continued to walk, and notice a girl coming towards he looked at Sasuke and they both knew Naruto sighed and was tackled by Ino " she yelled Naruto-kun did you miss me." Sasuke wasn't fairing much better Sakura managed to entangle herself with Sasuke she yelled "Sasuke kun I missed you so much." Naruto said in a calm tone " Ino it nice to see you again, but It would be wise for us to keep a low profile during the exam and not attract attention toward us." Ino for the most part was stunned___he said it nice to see me again _. Ino wrapped and arm around Naruto and pulled him to the rest of the

rookie genin , Sakura did the same to Sasuke.

After a couple of minutes the Team 7 reunited with the rest of rookie genins. Kiba said

" Naruto we trained extremely hard and we wont lose to you." Naruto didn't reply he walked to a near by wall and just leaned on it he closed his eyes and remained focus on his task at hand. After more small talk, a boy with glasses maybe in his sixteen's approached the group and said " you guys really should be more quiet you don't want to attract attention to you guys." Naruto finally spoke and said in a deadly tone " Who exactly are you and what do you want?"

The boy spoke up and said " My name is Kabuto I just wished to be of assistance to you guys, the chunin exam is quite difficult, with some help you guys could probably pass, I have all type of information on any ninja here."

Kiba spoke up said "I want info on Naruto." Naruto didn't bother to pay attention to Kiba he was more concerned with Kabuto. Kabuto took out a card and said "Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki skills wow, Ninjutsu skills low jounin to med jounin, he's able to use two affinities at his age wind and fire, He wields a fully matured sharingan already. He has low jounin level intellect, he also has low to med Jounin level speed, low to med Chunin strength, he doesn't use Genjutsu , and it's said that he is the wielder Raijin no Ken!"

Naruto eyes widened he thought_ how does he know I have the RAJIN NO KEN I just got it, even the Hokage didn't know until yesterday. Who is this guy I have to alert the Hokage. _

Kabuto said " wow kid your quite the ninja."

Kiba then said " come on dude your cards must be busted, We all knew Naruto was a prodigy but what you just said is insane."

Everyone one in the whole classroom went deadly silent all interested in the kid prodigy, most of the females where interested in him for his looks, While the male planned on stealing the legendary sword from themselves.

Gaara was shaking with anticipation he thought_ yes you will do well you shall prove my existence. _

Ibiki poofed into a existence with a group of ninja. He instructed everyone to their seat. Ibiki than spoke up and said " The first rule of the test is that the test is made up of 10 question each question is worth 1 point. Anyone caught cheating will having 2 point deducted from his score, Those that lose all their point or don't get any point will fail the test and be sent back to the academy."

Everyone paled visibly. Ibiki then said "start." Sasuke sat their for a moment and decoded the true meaning of the test. He looked over Naruto, Naruto just nodded toward Sasuke, they both looked toward Shikimaru who nodded to them. Naruto and Sasuke both then activated his sharingan and copied, the ninja's answers, while Shikimaru actually knew the answer and answered them accordingly.

Most of the ninja's there decode the meaning of the test and cheated accordingly, but a lot of the ninja failed to do so correctly and were eliminated from the exam. Ibiki then spoke up and said

" Final question will decide If you pass or fail."

Most of the ninja erupted in anger. Ibiki unleashed killing intent forcing them to be quiet he continued and said " Those who do not take the final question, will lose all their points, If you take the test and fail it you will cease your life as a ninja. The only way out is to wait and take it again next year."

Naruto sat their and thought it over and thought _This whole test has been used to weed out the weak and has not been straight forward , He's been trying to break down our mind, so the point of this test is to weed out the weak again I see._

Naruto waited for a couple of ninja to leave then he stood up straightly. Everyone in the class eyes' widen greatly the prodigy is deciding to give up. Naruto then spoke up and said in a confident but calm tone and said " I will take the test, I will not fail, it is foolish to fear things we cannot see or do not know. I will succeed with my comrades."

Naruto small speech gave the group the confidence it needed to stay. Ibiki sighed and said " you all pass." Everyone erupted in confusion. Ibiki then explained the purpose of the test, most of the class looked at Naruto with a bit of awe, that he figured it all out.

After the test was done Naruto saw a bundle or bag of some sort burst threw the window. He then threw a kunai pinning the bag to the floor. After a minute of trying to get out a woman came out and unleashed a good dose of killing intent forcing all that were not used to killing intent to tremble. She then said in a deadly tone "who was it that threw the kunai."

Naruto spoke up in a calm tone and said " It was me I apologize, I missed took you for an enemy."

She then disappeared from view and replied in Naruto's ear "You shouldn't speak so freely where not exactly on friendly terms, I'm going to get you back." After that she yelled in a demanding voice "I'm Mitirashi Anko and I'll be your second test examiner." She then brought the group to the forest of death. She instructed the class, about the heaven and earth scrolls. While this was going on Naruto remained silent but distant as well and focused thoroughly on the exam, he then noticed a kunai coming at him, he tilted his head back and the kunai flew right before him. Anko moved with such speed most of the genins were not able to see, Naruto managed to see her, but it was a blur, he decide to do nothing . Anko leaned on Naruto pressing her boobs against his back she said loudly enough for every one to hear " you know it's the pretty boys like you who get killed first."

Naruto did not reply and just stood their emotionless he just looked unfazed, a moment later a rather tall genin appeared behind Anko holding her kunai. Naruto eyes widened and thought _I didn't even sense him when did he move, who are you? _Anko held another kunai in her hand and said " you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

The genin held the kunai, with his tongue and replied " I'm ssssorry I waasss jussst returning your kunai."

After giving Anko the kunai he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Naruto after his initial shock then spoke up in a calm tone and said "Can we continue with test?" Anko smirked and said " Eagar are we, I suppose so." She continued to tell the group about the test, after that she distributed the scrolls to the team.

Naruto decided to hold the scroll for his team. Anko then yelled " The second test of the chunin exam begins now. Everyone dashed into the forest. Naruto spoke and said "It would be wise for us to set up at the tower, those who go their would have both scrolls, and be tired from battle." Both his teammates nodded in understanding and increased their speed. Naruto and his team then felt a large blast of wind hit them, They managed to stick to the ground by using their chakra to stick to the ground, but then a huge snake appeared and launched itself towards them Naruto then went threw some hand seals and yelled FIRE STYLE: GRANDBALL JUTSU. He sent a huge ball of fire that incinerated the snake. The group stood their and contemplated what happened. They all thought the same thing _Anko and Orichimaru are the only snake summoners, Anko is the proctor she's not allowed to interrupt the test, that only means._

Naruto spoke in a worried, nervous and demanding voice " we have to go now." Sasuke and Shikimaru both nodded, and they went as fast as they could to the tower, but they where stopped by, a tall figure.

The figure spoke up and said "Itssss verrryyy impppolite not to ssssayyy hello, and you killed my pet no lesssssssss." The tall figured then unleashed a dose of killing intent that sent fear into Naruto and his team, Naruto kept a calm head, he knew killing intent his whole life, he thought _This is Orichimaru, we stand no chance of beating him, why is here, Is he planning on destroying Konoha? _

Orochimaru then spoke and said " Naruto-kun , you've grown quite famous. The true prodigy said to even rival me and Itachi, lets just test out how good you truly are."

Naruto and his team just stood their on branches in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru then unleashed an inhuman amount of killer intent on all of them Shikimaru , and Sasuke both fell to the ground unable to move. They passed out from the amount killing intent. Naruto fell to the ground but managed to stay on one knee.

Naruto saw Sasuke and Shikimaru on the ground helpless and he knew what he had to do.

Naruto activated his sharingan, and got to his feet. Naruto glared at Orochimaru and said in a cold tone " I will protect my comrade even if that means defeating you." Naruto then went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. Five clones appeared. Naruto then went threw some more hand seals, Naruto yelled FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE DRAGON sending five huge dragon heads toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru used his speed and flexibility to avoid the attacks very snakelike. Four clones charged the snake sannin with jounin speed and engaged Orochimaru in a fierce taijutsu battle. One clone threw a direct punch to Orochimaru, but Orochimaru blocked, but another clone used the first clone for leverage and jumped over the clone to deliver a kick to Orichimaru torso, But Orichimaru evaded with great expertise, Another clone from the air descended aiming for a leg drop to Orochimaru head, but Orochimaru sidestepped. The real Naruto and the clone that stayed behind went threw hand seals at a rapid pace Naruto yelled FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU, the other clone Yelled WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH, the jutsu collided creating a massive fireball incinerating a huge portion of the forest. Naruto stood their waiting for the dust to clear, as soon as it did Naruto saw a punch aimed at his face but he dodge out of the way, but Orochimaru appeared before Naruto again with such speed Naruto was unable to comprehend Orochimaru then delivered a kick to Naruto's torso, Naruto flew threw the forest and hit several trees breaking them. He struggled to his feet Orochimaru then went threw hand seals at a blinding pace and said SUMMONING JUTSU, he summoned three huge snakes. Naruto looked at the snakes it utter shock he thought _He's going to kill me_

_what chance do I stand against him he's just toying with me_ . A snake charged at Naruto,

Naruto shushined above the snake and threw a couple of wind infused kunai at it, imbedding itself into one of the snake's eye, Naruto was then sent crashing into the ground by another snake, Naruto struggled back to his knees. Naruto went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. A clone puffed into existence. The snake shot his head at amazing toward Naruto, Naruto managed to substitute himself with his clone at the last second. The snake made another attempt at Naruto but it then exploded. The two snakes that were left regrouped and ready themselves for another attack, Orochimaru then went threw some hand seals and said TEN THOUSAND SNAKES WAVE, Thousands of snakes appeared and circled Naruto each with a sword appearing out the mouth. Orochimaru then waved his hand and all the snakes including the two huge snakes charged Naruto.

Naruto went threw a long series of hand seals at very fast rate and yelled WINDSTYLE : DIVINE HURRICANE A vortex of wind spiraled around Naruto and

Stopping all the snakes, then the wind erupted , destroying the snakes and leaving a massive crater, and scars of wind all of the floor it looked like a cyclone came threw. Naruto stood on one knee and sighed in relief. His eyes widened greatly when he heard some one clapping behind him . Orochimaru then said "You are very impressive Naruto, but I can sense there is more to you, you have any inner hatred waiting to break free, and I will unleash it." Orochimaru then disappeared from Naruto view and punched Naruto in the gut, forcing Naruto to spit up a good amount of blood and saliva. Orochimaru continued the onslaught, Naruto continued to get pummeled to the ground with each hit Naruto thought _Why must I continue to bear the feeling of being weak, why after I trained so hard, why, why, why?_, Naruto laid their defeated on the ground . Orochimaru sighed and said

"I'm disappointed In you Naruto I expected more from a prodigy like you I guess I'll just have to entertain myself by killing your teammates then." Orochimaru walked leisurely towards Naruto's comrade. With each step Naruto heart rate started to beat stronger, He thought_ I need power, I need power too protect, I need power to win, I must live we must win._

Orochimaru then brought out his sword, but in that instant

Naruto disappeared from the ground and appeared in front of Orochimaru with RAJIN NO KEN in his hand something was different though, Naruto eyes pulsated with electricity with his sharingan pulsing in the middle. Orochimaru smiled evilly " Naruto that's better show me the prodigy you truly are."

Naruto spoke a booming voice filled with power " The true battle begins now!"

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Are much appreciated hope you guys enjoy this chapter I plan on making a lot of the strong ninja stronger like pain, will be immensely strong and he will only use one body but he can use clones., in a unique way you guys will have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**_

_TALKING: "hello"_

_THINKING: prodigy_

BIJU TALK: **Bow Down**

RAJIN NO KEN _Naruto_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated

**Chapter 6 Naruto vs. Neji **

Naruto and Orochimaru engaged it a fierce taijutsu battle moving at unbelievable speed , static and blades clashing was all that could be heard. Naruto thought one thing_ I want to live I want power to ensure peace and to protect everyone!. _RAJIN NO KEN then spoke to Naruto in his mind he said_ Naruto I'm allowing you to use my power, but it is a great cost you will be very vulnerable, you used to much chakra and we have not gone threw the process yet._

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Naruto glared at Orochimaru, he charged at Orochimaru with a head strike, but Orochimaru brought kusanagi up to block, Orochimaru eyes widen greatly, kusanagi cracked. Naruto then spun and delivered a slice towards Orochimaru neck, but Orochimaru managed to moves his head back and only received a small cut upon his cheek. Orochimaru then delivered a well timed kick to Naruto's torso sending Naruto flying backwards. Orochimaruthought _such raw untapped power with this boy I shall be able to defeat him, this boy will do me well with his body and power and that sword I'll be invincible, every one will fear my power, and with Sasuke I will definitely be able to gain the eternal mangekyou sharingan I will become a true immortal._

Orochimaru sheathed kusanagi and waited for Naruto to attack. Naruto charged Orochimaru with amazing speed and swung his sword with a vertical slash, Orochimaru caught Naruto's wrist and managed to disarm RAJIN NO KEN and it dropped to the floor. Orochimaru then delivered a kick to Naruto's chest, Naruto was sent ten meters back but managed to stay on his feet. Orochimaru attempted to grab RAJIN NO KEN, but was blasted back. Orochimaru thought _It will only allow the boy to use him, I must have you Naruto-kun. _Naruto then opened his hand and RAJIN NO KEN Instinctively flew to Naruto's hand. Naruto then got into a stance and put as much chakra as he could muster and put it into the sword for a final attack. Naruto then felt RAJIN NO KEN shimmer with light, Naruto felt like RAJIN NO KEN called him to use this attack. Naruto then gripped the hilt of RAJIN NO KEN tighter and shouted THUNDER STRIKE. The clouds darkened the sky rumbled with lightning, Naruto then pointed RAJIN NO KEN to the sky, and after a moment the sky exploded with lightning Naruto then brought his sword down to Orochimaru and in said in a booming voice "Disappear with the thunder!" In less then a fraction of a second. The majority of the forest was covered with a blinding light, a massive thunderbolt from the sky struck Orochimaru. The bright light woke up Shikamaru and Sasuke even the Hokage could probably see it from his office. Naruto then fell to ground paralyzed, Naruto laid on the floor battered with blood all over his body bruises and multiple scars could be seen on his arms his clothes were all torn up and he was unable to move. Orochimaru corpse laid there on the floor unable to move. Sasuke and Shikamaru both got up, and looked at Naruto with a bit of pride that their teammate managed to kill a sannin. They hurried to Naruto to check up on him, but stopped when they felt a strong chakra signature they turned and saw Orochimaru begin to shed, Orochimaru then got up with slime all over his body. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke eyes all widen in shock. Naruto thought _This is impossible He should be dead._

Naruto laid their helpless on the ground and then coughed up blood while Shikamaru and Sasuke were frozen in shock. Orochimaru smiled wickedly and said " wwhy tthe loonng facesssss, youu look like you jussssst sssssseeeeeenn a ghossst esssssspecially you Naruto-kun."

Orochimaru then continued and said " Narrrrrruuuuuto you are worthy to beeeee mmmmmy neew vessssssssseellll I sssssshall have you now." Orochimaru then went threw one hand seal and stretched out his neck, to bite the immobilized Naruto. Sasuke saw everything happen and knew what he had to do he thought _Naruto I will protect you. _Sasuke found the inner strength and confidence he need to snap out of his shock, He ran as fast as he could and at the last moment he managed to substituted himself with Naruto. Orochimaru eyes widened a bit he thought _now I'll have to wait to get Narrruuuuto, altthhough the yoouunger brother of Itachi ssssshould do well._

Naruto laid their in shock, Sasuke was now screaming in pain and collapsed along side Naruto. Orochimaru sighed and thought _The attack Naruto used will have Anbu, and other ninja arriving to this area I must leave_. Orochimaru then said " Narruuuto-kuuun we sssssshall meeeet aggggain until then." With those words Orochimaru then disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke both passed out. Shikamaru then shushined to the pair

and his eyes widened greatly when saw the grave state Naruto was in he picked up the pair and continued on his way to the tower as fast as he possible could. Naruto then woke up and coughed up more blood and spoke up in a weak tone and said " Shikamaru we should break for now, your exhausted and Sasuke and I are not of much use right now." Shikamaru looked at Naruto worriedly and said " Naruto your need medical attention immediately or else your going to die." Naruto spoke weakly and said " Thanks Shikamaru, but if your unable to fight we will die as well, this is still a competition." Shikamaru nodded in understanding and found a hiding spot for the group. He placed Sasuke and Naruto on the floor under a tree for protection. Sasuke woke up moments later, and managed to stand up it seemed like the effects of the attack of Orochimaru wore off. Sasuke then said " Shikamaru what do you think we should do?" Naruto was still paralyzed on the floor Shikamaru said in a calm calculating tone " Today is the forth day, About 80 percent of the team have finished the exam, meaning we have a very slight chance of passing this test. We should continue with the plan and campout at the tower, be aware that other teams are probably using the same tactic as us, this is our only option left. We must move now." Sasuke nodded in understanding and Sasuke and Shikamaru both proceeded to carry Naruto. They continued to the tower at a fast rate, They continued moving for about 30 minutes until Naruto coughed a bit of more blood which forced Sasuke and Shikamaru to worry more, Naruto then said "stop." Both Shikamaru and Sasuke did so, Sasuke said " what's wrong?"

Naruto replied " Something's wrong with your speed it shouldn't take us more than 15 minutes to get to the tower. Yet we can't see the tower we shouldn't be this far away." Sasuke and Shikamaru both said " Genjutsu?" Naruto nodded. Suddenly a group of ninja could be seen through out the forest. One of them said smugly " The card on you contained valuable information on you, you lack greatly in Genjutsu ."

Sasuke then laid Naruto on the ground. Sasuke then activated his sharingan and was able to see threw the illusion, but then suddenly he grasped his shoulder and fell to his knee in pain. He struggled to his feat overpowering the pain. He then glared at the bushins, and went threw some hand seals and yelled FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU, A huge fireball was sent to the bushins a few figures jumped out of the way, Shikamaru went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW IMITATION TECHNIQUE, He managed to bind the three figures. One of the group muttered " how could we be defeated so easily." Sasuke then delivered chop necks to the group and looted them of their scroll. They rushed to the tower, after a few more minutes they made it to the tower and opened the scroll. After that was done Iruka poofed into existence, His eyes widened greatly when he saw the condition Naruto and his group was in. Naruto looked like he been threw world war II Sasuke and Shikamaru weren't fearing much better. Iruka spoke in a concerned tone an said "what happened." Shikamaru spoke and said " we don't have time I'll explain it to you on the way Naruto's been injured very severely and he needs medical attention right now." The group proceeded to the medical staff, but were spotted by all the other teams. When the groups saw the team all their eyes widen. Ino screamed and starting crying and yelled "what happened to my Naruto-kun." Naruto had blood all over his white shirt, many bruises all over his body, scrapes scratches everything, he looked like he could give out at any moment. Iruka and the group continued but were stopped by Kabuto. Kabuto spoke and said " I'm a medical Ninja I should heal him." Sasuke and Shikamaru were skeptical about the situation, but then Naruto coughed up more blood, and so they accepted Kabuto's help. They placed Naruto on the floor and all the rookie nine gathered around worried, while Kabuto was healing Naruto, Iruka asked the group what happened. Shikamaru and Sasuke relayed the battle with Orochimaru and everything they knew, to say everyone was shocked would be the understatement of a life time. Sasuke said " It is because of Naruto we are alive, he decide to battle Orochimaru one on one and managed to fend of Orochimaru somehow." Everyone looked at the battered Naruto in awe, the kid prodigy managed to fight Orochimaru and lived. Iruka then said " I must report this to the Hokage at once." He then left via shushin. Kabuto finished after a couple of more minutes and said " Naruto you wont be able to use chakra for quite some time, but other than that you appear to be okay." Naruto looked up at Kabuto and nodded Naruto spoke up in a calm weak tone and said " Thank you Kabuto." Kabuto replied " No problem were all genins here." Ino then tackled Naruto, Naruto groaned a bit and said with a smile" I'm happy to see you too." Ino was a bit stunned and hugged Naruto tighter. Not even a moment later the Hokage and a group of Ninja appeared. Sarutobi spoke up in a serious tone and said " Naruto I need to know exactly what happen between you and Orochimaru." Ino released Naruto, and Naruto struggled to his feet very weakly and said in exasperated tone " I'm really not sure throughout the entire fight, I'm sure he was testing he could have killed me at any moment but decided against it, He then told me that I was going to be his new vessel and attempted to use some Jutsu on me, but Sasuke manage to Substitute himself with me.." Sarutobi eyes widen when he saw the curse mark, Sarutobi was seething with anger Orochimaru his formal pupil would go to such lengths for power. Sarutobi moved over to Sasuke and went threw some hand seals and placed his hand on the curse mark. Sasuke felt the pain of the curse mark begin to recede. Sarutobi said " that should stop the curse mark from manifesting itself, you should not use that power." Sasuke nodded. Sarutobi sighed and said " The chunnin exam will be delayed and be held in a month from now due to certain circumstances I wish all of you the best of luck and may the will of fire burn brightly in all of you, your all dismissed you should each head to your sensei's ."

(Team 7 training Ground)

Kakashi spoke and said " I unfortunately will not be able to train all of you Shikamaru, I am not suited to teach you, Shikamaru you should train with your clan, I will train Sasuke and Naruto, Jiraiya-Sama came today Naruto you should go look for him."

Naruto eyes brighten a bit, he thought _I'll finally be able to see him_. The team was then dismissed, Naruto went to search for Jiraiya . He looked around aimlessly threw

ninja stores and other ninja places, Naruto then saw an old man peeping through a peephole to a hot bath. Naruto kept up an emotionless face but inside he had a huge sweat drop and thought a bit depressed _I have a pervert for a Godfather?_

Jiraiya was busy giggling to notice any approaching ninja, Naruto sighed and went threw a couple of hand Jutsu and said calmly WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH Naruto unleashed a blast of compressed air that pushed Jiraiya into the hot bath, Naruto sat there on a tree branch and chuckled at the sight of seeing the great toad sannin beaten mercilessly by a group of woman.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto walked up to a bloody bruised Jiraiya on the floor, and in a second Jiraiya was on his feet stretching like nothing happened. Jiraiya said " Yo gaki you should show some respect to your Godfather."

Naruto sighed and replied in a bored tone "I was unaware that my Godfather was a pervert."

Jiraiya then yelled " Show some respect I'm no ordinary pervert I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto head a huge sweat drop but kept on an emotionless facade and said"you're a bit weird."

Jiraiya sulked a bit after getting over it he took a good look at Naruto and said " Wow kid you look exactly like your old man especially your hairstyle you look like an exact replica of your old man, I doubt you came searching for me just to say hi, or did you?"

Naruto said in a low calm, determined yet serious tone "I need training from you, I need to become strong, I need to become strong to ensure peace, I want to be strong enough to protect everyone and create a time where everyone is at peace and bear no hatred to one another, I have felt loneliness hatred, rage against others, I believe love is the key that is needed to ensure peace, and I will be the one to achieve it."

Jiraiya just stood their in utter shock of course he heard that his Godson was a prodigy and genius but for him to come up an answer to such a complicated an difficult question that baffled many people was simply amazing.

Jiraiya said " I'll train you for the chunin exam , I'll buff you up, so you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

After a month Shikamaru grew a lot, He mastered a lot of his clans technique, his mind grew sharper and his stamina was increased ten folds. Sasuke trained furiously alongside Kakashi. Kakashi forced Sasuke with one hand tied behind his back and blindfolded to climb a huge mountain to strengthen his stamina and build his strength and durability and to focus Sasuke's mind. Kakashi also taught Sasuke the uses of the sharingan ,and he decide to teach Sasuke the Chidori, he warned Sasuke to uses only in dire situation because it leaves him very fatigued, Sasuke managed to succeed all of Kakashi expectation. Sasuke was high chunin strength, durability and stamina.

Naruto was pushed to his limits by Jiraiya, his Ninjutsu grew leaps and bounds, Jiraiya taught Naruto more fire type Jutsu, and the few wind he knew he also taught Naruto a few Jutsus from his repertoire, due to the limited amount of time Naruto was not able to learn anything on lightning yet, Naruto grew a lot with RAJIN NO KEN, Jiraiya taught Naruto how to communicate the sword to the best of the abilities and also with the kyubi, but Naruto vowed not to use that power he desired to become strong with his own power.

(At the chunin Exam)

Naruto and his team changed a lot. Naruto's appearance changed a bit. Naruto's hair was much brighter, and looked like gold his hair and was still shoulder length with two bangs hanging from the side of his face. He wore a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in red on the front, and Uchiha crest in blue on his back Naruto wore black shinobi pants that were tapped white at the bottom and black sandals. Naruto grew a bit and stood at about 5' 4". Sasuke outfit changed to the black suit, Shikamaru grew a bit and his face gotten more sculpted.

Sarutobi then spoke up quieting the whole crowd " There is a matter at hand that I must reveal to you all my people, our Yondaime had a son and he's is alive." The crowd was silent in anticipation pertaining to what the Hokage was going to say. Sarutobi continued and said "Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze is the son of our Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze And Kushina Uzumaki." Everyone their went deadly silent, they all looked at Naruto and were in shock, that they didn't notice, the attitude the persona and even the looks in which Naruto possessed all made him look like a miniature version of The fourth Hokage. Naruto fan club surely grew after hearing of his true heritage. A few ninjas bowed to Naruto in respect while, most the genin were fearful of the Namikaze boy. Gaara was ready to explode in excitement he thought _I must have his blood, mother wants his blood_. Many ninja that harmed Naruto felt like committing suicide for their heinous act towards the son of the fourth Hokage, a few didn't believe but decided it was best not to voice out against the Hokage's word.

Sarutobi then started the chunnin exam round one "Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Neji hyuga." The crowd yelled in excitement Naruto the kid prodigy versus Neji the hyuga prodigy. Naruto disappeared from view and appeared in the arena in a burst of intense blue flames that scorched the ground underneath him. Neji performed the leaf shushin and appeared in the arena. The proctor then yelled "begin." To the crowd it looked like both boys were just standing their emotionlessly but to the well trained eye they were battling for dominance seeing whose will was stronger. After a moment Neji activated the Byakugan and spoke up in a calm calculated tone " Namikaze-Sama no matter how much of a prodigy you are you will be unable to defeat me, the Hyuga clan will remain supreme, you cannot change the course of destiny it is foolish to fight against fate." Naruto then activated his sharingan and spoke in an calm amused tone and said " I was unaware that the Byakugan could predict the future." Neji smirked noticing the hidden meaning to it he then said " you can choose to fight fate all you want but you cannot change the fate your are given." Naruto then spoke in a calm and serious tone "your lying, you don't believe in fate, I can see the real you." Neji rose an eyebrow and said " do tell what is it you can see?" Naruto replied " I see that you wish to break free of the shackles that confine you, you wish for freedom and you try desperately to change the fate you were given, you suffered the loss of a loved one." Neji eyes grew widened and then narrowed in rage and then spoke it an angry tone " Let the battle begin, you know nothing!" Naruto then disappeared from everyone view accept the jounins, Neji was kicked in the in the chin, Naruto followed it up with a spin kick to Neji's gut sending Neji crashing into the wall creating a sizeable creator. Everyone thought the battle was over until Neji started chuckling and said "this will be a very interesting battle indeed." After a bit of struggle Neji got out of the crater, and yelled "Second gate open" Naruto's and every ninja's eyes widen, Naruto thought _he can open the gate's with such ease? _Kakashi said to Gai in a serious tone " You taught your students how to open the gates?" Gai struck a nice guy pose and said " Neji is up to the fourth gate his flames of youth burn brighter then ever." Everyone visibly paled meanwhile Naruto was waiting in anticipation to what Neji would do. Neji then yelled " gate three open." The air around Neji began to distort, his chakra could be visibly seen all around his body. Everyone watched in amazement at the Hyuga prodigy. Naruto went threw a couple of hand seals and yelled FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU sending a massive fireball towards Neji. Neji then began spinning and created a dome of some sort and yelled ROTATION. Every hyuuga eye's widen, the branch boy managed to use and master the main branch's technique with out being taught. Neji then got into a strange stance and waited for Naruto to make his move, Naruto went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, three shadow clones puffed into existence all the clones charged at Neji with blinding speed the first clone aimed a spin kick to Neji's head, but Neji reacted with great expertise and caught the clones leg and the launched the clone into another clone dispelling them both, The last clone attempted to attack Neji but was dispelled by a strong punch to the gut by Neji. Naruto stood their and analyzed Neji _He's proficient at hand to hand combat as long as I keep my distance, I will win the match. _Naruto then went threw some hand seals and rapid pace and yelled FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE DRAGON TECHNIQUE sending five huge dragon heads towards Neji, Neji evaded most of them but got his leg burned from the attack. Naruto then threw three kunai at Neji. Neji eyed the kunai and saw the kunai were coated it chakra he then threw kunai waiting for the kunai to poof. His and everyone in the stadium eyes widen greatly when Naruto's kunai went threw Neji kunai with ease. Asuma's cigarette fell out his mouth from shock, Sakura said "Asuma-sensei what's wrong?" Asuma spoke in a serious tone " Naruto infused his kunai with wind chakra, but wind manipulation is Jounin level ability, I shouldn't be surprised after what we've seen so far."

Neji evaded the kunai and shushined towards Naruto, Naruto wind shushined allowing him keep up. To the crowd the boys would constantly disappear in instant and not lay an attack on one another. Kakashi spoke in a worried tone " Its only a matter of time before Naruto runs out of chakra and if what Gai said is true Neji can still get faster." Suddenly Neji struck Naruto in the chest and Naruto was blasted back and created a crater upon impact with the floor. Everyone eye's widen when Neji's hand started bleeding displaying multiple cuts. Asuma spoke up and said "wise move Naruto realized he wouldn't be able to hit Neji so he coated his body with wind chakra to inflict damage on Neji." Hinata spoke up and said " there's more to it, when he coated his body with wind chakra, the chakra was to thin for me to notice If I wasn't looking for it, Also by covering his boy in this chakra he managed to neutralize most of the attack from Neji's strike, In essence he's using his chakra like an armor to protect himself." Everyone looked at Naruto with a bit of awe and slight fear of the power and intelligence the boy displayed. Naruto struggled back to his feet and looked rather tired. Neji stood their and said in a serious tone " I'll end this now, fourth gate open." Neji then disappeared, but Naruto was able to see Neji, but his body was unable to keep up with the speed Neji was moving at. Neji kicked Naruto in the chest with such force Naruto was sent flying back, Neji appeared behind Naruto and delivered a hard elbow to Naruto's back Neji maneuvered around Naruto and delivered a handstand kick to Naruto's chin propelling him upwards. Neji then used his gauze and began to wrap Naruto with it. Neji then latched onto Naruto, Neji yelled HIDDEN LOTUS They both began to spin at unimaginable speed and crashed into the ground. Neji got up a bit winded from his attack, Naruto laid there emotionless in the crater, The proctor spoke up and said "The winner of the battle is Neji hy-" Naruto interrupted and said calm weak tone "the battle is not finished." The crowd was astonished that the boy survived and continued with the battle. Neji said "How did you managed to survive my attack?" Naruto smirked and replied " I used my wind chakra to soften the impact." Neji's eyes widened in realization. Neji spoke once more "I'll make sure I finish you this time." Neji disappeared from Naruto's view and moved at a faster rate, Naruto went threw a long series of hand seals at a rapid rate and yelled WIND STYLE: DIVINE HURRICANE a vortex of wind started to spiral around Naruto at a very fast rate and then it exploded blasting the whole arena, leaving massive craters, scars, and cuts all throughout the arena, all the trees were uprooted and cut to shreds. Naruto was panting very hard, he saw Neji emotionless and battered on the floor he displayed multiple cuts and bruises. The proctor then spoke up said "The winner of the battle is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Na-" This time it was Neji who interrupted the proctor, Neji looked exhausted and slowly got back to his feet and said " I will continue this match." Everyone was astonished at what lengths both boys would go to win this battle. Naruto spoke up said and said "you used your rotation to survive the attack?" Neji nodded, Naruto then said "I'll finish this now." Naruto held his hand out and a ball of condensed chakra started to form, Naruto then started to charge using every last bit of strength he could muster for the final attack. Every jounin's eyes widen Kakashi stuttered " Th-att-s t-he ra-s-en-ga-n" Ino asked what's "The rasengan?" Kakashi spoke up and said " The rasengan is a technique that was created by the fourth Hokage Naruto's father, it took him three years to create the technique." Jiraiya spoke in an annoyed tone "It took the brat only a week to learn it." Asuma said in a stressed tone " that's impossible a Jutsu of that magnitude takes years to learn." Jiraiya replied "I guess you can say seeing is believing" Asuma remained silent. Neji began spinning rapidly and yelled ROTATION and Naruto yelled simultaneously RASENGAN the two attack collided creating a massive explosion.

To be continued

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Are much appreciated, anyway during naruto's training trip he will make a name for himself and Mei terume is definitely going to be apart of Naruto's harem its your choice for the last 2. Also for this chunin exam you don't have to win to be promoted to chunin, you just have to display chunin abilities.


	7. Relaspe

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: **Bow Down**

RAJIN NO KEN _Naruto_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto.

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated

**CHAPTER 7 RELASPE**

After the dust cleared down two figures could visibly been seen. The crowded was in utter shock, they had never seen a battle in which both boys fought so valiantly, but now it would come to an end. Both boys stared at each other suddenly Neji smirk and said "It seems you've one Naruto-Sama." With those words Neji feel on his back, he was conscious but exhausted. Suddenly the proctor Genma spoke up and said " Even a captured if it's clever enough will try to open the cage with its beak never giving up it's desire to freely fly in the sky." Naruto said " well said Genma-san." Suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, practically all the jounins thought the same thing _what a battle those kids would give any low jounin a run for their money._ Orochimaru under his guise thought _you never ceassse to amaze meeee Narutto-kunn I willllll ssssssooooon haveee youuuuu. _Neji was carried away by the doctorsNaruto gave a small smile and began walking to the stands, but he passed out from chakra exhaustion, but was caught by Jiraiya, Jiraiya spoke and said " way to go brat." Jiraiya shushined to stands and laid Naruto on the wall. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Ino spoke simultaneously and asked "Is Naruto ok?" Jiraiya just said in a bored tone " he'll be fine the gaki just overdid it."

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka , Ino wins Naruto does not intervene.

Gaara vs. lee, Gaara wins

Shikimaru Nara vs. Kin tsuchi, Shikamaru wins

Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame shino wins

Misumi tsurugi vs. Kankuro kankuro wins

Akado Yoroi vs. Kabuto both forfeit

Temari vs. Tenten temari wins

Hinata hyuga vs. Choiji Akimichi Hinata wins

Kiba Inuzuka VS Sasuke Uchiha, The crowd erupted in anticipation this was going to be a good battle. Both boys proceeded to the arena Sasuke performed the leaf shushin while Kiba walked. Genma started the battle. Kiba grinned in excitement. Kiba then said

" I've trained extremely hard with Kurenai-sensei theirs no possible way you can beat me."

Sasuke did not reply and gave a bored look at Kiba, Meanwhile Sasuke was thinking _this is a tournament I have to conserve as much strength as I can for the next round. _Sasuke activated his sharingan and quickly threw a kunai at Kiba's head and Kiba dodge and said " You will have to do bett-" Kiba stopped talking when he heard the kunai sizzling he jumped out the way and the kunai exploded. Kiba thought _he's serious well I'm not going to hold back_. Kiba then got into a feral stance with Akimaru on his head. Sasuke looked at Kiba with a calculating gaze analyzing his opponent, Sasuke then took off his shirt revealing well toned abs, making many girls blush. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and started to cut up his shirt and threw it in the air. The jounin and chunin their all thought _wise move he realized all ready that the boy's power lie in his senses, so he decide to take his shirt off something that contained his scent on and scatter it confusing his sense._

Kiba was bit irked he was smelling Sasuke all around him, Kiba then popped another pill in his and Akimaru's mouth. Kiba disappeared and aimed a punch to Sasuke's head, Sasuke side stepped and grabbed Kiba's wrist, and delivered a kick to Kiba's torso. Sasuke charged and continued the assault and dashed forward to Kiba and delivered a series of punches and finished with a kick to Kiba's face sending Kiba flying back crashing into the wall creating a sizeable crater, Sasuke charged one more time planning to finish it quickly, but was forced to due a back flip dodging Akimaru's bite. Kiba struggled out of the wall and Akimaru jumped on Kiba's back. Kiba went threw one hand seal and yelled BEAST HUMAN BUSHIN, Akimaru transformed into and exact replica of Kiba. Kiba then continued and yelled PIERCING FANG, Kiba and Akimaru charged Sasuke with great speed which made him look like a tornado. Sasuke smirked and went threw a series of hand seals and yelled FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU sending a huge fireball toward to Kiba and Akimaru, both where to close to dodge forcing them to collide with said jutsu. The pair were blasted back by the attack, they displayed a few burns. Sasuke then disappeared and then appeared under both Kiba's, Sasuke kick both Akimaru and Kiba by performing a perfect hand stand. Sasuke connected to both Kiba's chin and sent them sailing upwards, Sasuke then threw a series a kunai up at the two Kiba's, but instead of piercing the two, the kunai encircled the Kiba's revealing the hidden wire attached to the kunai . The two Kiba's were bonded by the wire , Sasuke then disappeared only to appear above the two Kiba's. The two Kiba's were descending head first while Sasuke gripped to them the other way around. Kiba thought _If I can get him off me I can avoid most of the damage_. Kiba then yelled PIERCING FANG, the group began spinning wildly and were heading to the ground at a rapid pace, Sasuke used every ounce of strength he possessed to hold on and finish the attack, The group collided into the ground and created a huge smash and crater. Dust covered the whole arena. It took a couple of minutes for the dust to clear out, Sasuke was left standing with Kiba and Akimaru were passed out on the floor.

Genma said "Winner Uchiha Sasuke"

The crowd erupted into applause. Gai thought _Young Sasuke most have been paying close attention to Naruto and Neji's fight, His flame of youth burn brighter each day._

Suddenly Sarutobi stood up and said "Round 1 is over Round 2 will proceed in an hour use this time to work on your strategy good luck to you all."

( Outside the chunin exam all the remaining gennins meet up)

Naruto spoke to his team in a calm tone calculated tone and said "Its looks like we all made it to the second round."

Sasuke smirked and said " was their any doubt we would?"

Shikamaru sighed and said "troublesome", but had a smile upon his face.

Suddenly Naruto was tackled he looked up and saw Ino on top of him, he gave a small smile that made Ino blush he said in a calm tone " Congratulation on your victory Ino." Ino gave Naruto a hug and said " Compare to your battle it was nothi-" Naruto interrupted her and said "you used your prowess in your own abilities which allowed you to succeed. Your victory should be respected." Ino gave a warm smile towards Naruto and he got up. The group continued to talk among one another Shino was their but didn't speak, Hinata couldn't be found along with the sand trio.

(In the arena)

Genma proceeded with the next battle Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Gaara of the sand. Everyone eyes widen, after seeing what the boy did to lee everyone was worried for Naruto with good reason. Naruto looked calmed and emotionless to everyone, but inside Naruto was a bit worried. Naruto began walking to the stand when suddenly he felt a huge hand on his back, he looked back and saw Jiraiya with a very serious expression upon his face.

Jiraiya said " Naruto be careful this boy is unlike an opponent you have ever faced before, he wields the power of a bijuu, the bloodlust emanating from him means he want to kill you the chunnin exam means nothing to him."

Naruto remained silent and spoke to Jiraiya in a monotone voice "I don't plan on losing this battle."

With those words Naruto disappeared from Jiraiya only to appear in a burst of intense blue flames leaving burns marks on the floor. Gaara performed his sand shushin and stood their shaking in excitement. Genma looked wearily at the Gaara, he could feel the bloodlust radiating off of Gaara. He sighed and said "Begin." Immediately a wave of sand was dispersed towards Naruto, Naruto however looked as calm as ever and merely activated his sharingan, Naruto dodge to the left and dashed toward Gaara with incredible speeds he pulled out one kunai and threw in towards Gaara, Gaara sand quickly activated creating a wall of sand., what happened next shocked Gaara, Gaara sand was pierced by some invisible blade even more so, he looked at his cheek and saw a shallow cut appeared upon his face, His eyes widen he felt his head and found some strange liquid was running from his forehead, Garra yelled in his mind _what is this sweat, I Don't sweat, this fool will die. _Gaara looked at Naruto with absolute hatred, he spoke in deadly sharp voice

"Namikaze you will pay greatly for what you have done, Mother will have your blood."

a huge wave of sand was sent toward Naruto, Naruto immediately went threw some hand seals at a fast rate and yelled FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU the huge fireball collided with the wave of sand, to Naruto's surprise the wave of sand pushed threw the fireball and continued on its course towards Naruto, to everyone surprise Naruto jumped on top of the sand and began charging towards Gaara, Gaara controlled the sand and launched various attacks towards Naruto smoothly evaded the sands attacks and continued charging toward Gaara but in his right hand there was a swirling blue swirling ball of chakra in his hand, Gaara brought a huge pile of sand up a sent it towards Naruto, Naruto continued charging the sand headfirst, At the last second Naruto ducked under the sand and yelled RASENGAN plunging the rasengan into Gaara's torso blasting Gaara back into the wall creating a massive crater, Gaara had a huge gash on his stomach blood was pouring out of his body profusely and he began muttering incoherent things.

Temari asked " what's going on? Why didn't Gaara sand protect him why was that boy able to walk on Gaara's sand so easily"

Baki answered in a worried tone " That boy is truly a genius look at him he's calm and reserved even facing Gaara, the boy skilled fully glided on Gaara's sand using his wind chakra. He also used his wind chakra to distort Gaara's sand at the last moment"

Temari yelled " that's impossible to use wind chakra to such a degree would take years of mastering for an advance jounin and your saying this boy no older than 14 can do it with such ease?

Temari didn't want to admit, but it overwhelmed to see Naruto to use his wind element to such a degree.

Ino yelled " alright Naruto-kun won"

Kakashi spoke in a worried tone "I'm not sure Ino. To be able to survive the rasengan is an incredible feat in itself, look closely to the battle, Naruto is backed up into a corner, he used his strongest attack, but it has been rendered useless you sill find out what I mean."

Gaara had a smile of absolute glee on his face and then his face turned murderous he said

"mother wants to come out you will die now."

Gaara immediately was incased in a dome of sand. Naruto pulled out one kunai threw it and went threw some hand seals and yelled SHADOW KUNAI JUTSU the kunai multiplied into a hundred kunai, but when it came into contact with the sand dome it bounced harmlessly off of it. Naruto narrowed his eyes and went threw some more hand seals and yelled WIND STYLE: PRESSURE DAMAGE, sending a huge blast toward the dome sand immediately the dome shattered, but what was in the there will haunt Naruto for the rest of his life. Gaara took upon the form of the mini Shukaku, Gaara began laughing manically and said

" what's wrong Namikaze not so confident anymore, I can feel the fear radiating off of you, you are not worthy of existence my will to live his stronger than yours!"

Temari muttered quietly " this is bad Gaara already began his transformation, this battle is getting out of hand how will we continue the mission?"

A random ninja yelled "Hokage-Sama we must stop this battle Namikaze-Sama must not be allowed to fight that monstrosity."

Sarutobi nodded and held up his hand to stop the battle he was worried for Naruto's well being, suddenly the Kazekage spoke up "Hokage-Dono you cannot punish Gaara for using a tool in his arsenal he is a jinchukuru his biju is a mere tool just like a kunai to a shinobi, just like Naruto-kun and his sharingan." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes greatly but sighed in defeat he spoke sadly and said " The battle will continue, we are forced to take precaution set up a barrier." Immediately a couple of jounin stood at the four edges of the arena and immediately set up a barrier when the deed was done they left. Orochimaru under his disguise smiled manically and thought _Naruto use that power, use the kyubi let the darkness in your heart reign supreme, _

Ino yelled "what are they doing?"

Jiraiya spoke worriedly and said "This battle is sure to get out of hand they are forced to take percussion to protect the civilians here."

Sasuke yelled " but they trapped Naruto against that freak."

Jiraiya sighed once more and said " It up to Naruto to get out of this one all we can do is believe in him, the brat will come out on top."

_Back in the arena _

Gaara stood with a crazed look on his face and launched himself at high speed towards Naruto, Naruto was able to predict his movement and dodge to the left, Gaara passed by Naruto, but used his tail as a spring he managed to stop his momentum and launch himself directly at Naruto again, Naruto was unable to dodge and was sent crashing into the ground. He looked up and saw this monster hovering over him like a lion ready to devour its prey Gaara spoke up in a maniacal voice and said

"your weak, you know nothing of pain, your are insignificant you will remain weak all your life, your not even worth killing, your hatred is not strong of enough!"

At that moment a cord was struck at Naruto, he continued to see flashbacks of when he was a kid and how he was so weak and couldn't defend himself, rage began to swell within Naruto, his hatred and anger began to consume his, he was then covered in an ominous aura he thought angrily _why, why have I trained so hard, Why does this happen to me,_ _Am I weak? Have I become weak? No he's wrong this fool is wrong he deserves death and I'm his executioner anyone who doubts my power will die! _Naruto immediately went threw some hand seals at rapid pace and yelled FIRE STYLE: SOARING FLAME BULLET Gaara was immediately blasted upwards and hit the top barrier and was sent crashing back down, Naruto went threw some more hand seals and yelled WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH, a huge ball of compressed air blasted Gaara into several trees up rooting and breaking most of them, Gaara laid in on the trees, the sand on his body begin to dissipate and fall off, Naruto stood there with a deranged look on his face and evil smile upon his face and a dark aura began to emanate from him. His face was tilted about 90 degrees so you could barely see his right eye, but in his left eye was sharingan spinning wildly.

Ino asked quietly "what's happening to Naruto?"

Jiraiya replied "I'm not sure."

Jiraiya was in deep thought _this dark aura what is it, its not the kyubi but it feels just as cold and sinister, maybe even sinister than the kyubi chakra itself._

Gaara got up and yelled "that's it Namikaze show me your hatred , let us find out who's existence is stronger."

Naruto cold eyes bore into Gaara eyes, and immediately Naruto disappeared with a gust of wind and appeared in front Gaara, Naruto delivered a hard uppercut to Gaara lifting off the ground, Naruto quickly went threw one hand seal and yelled SHADOW CLONE JUTSU immediately 5 clones puffed into existence all the clones jumped onto Gaara immediately Naruto put his hand into the ram seals calmly said SHADOW CLONE EXPLOSION , Immediately all the clones exploded creating a huge explosion, sand was flying everywhere Gaara was seriously wounded and was covered in bruises he was still in his mini demon mode, but he lost most of his sand armor and he lost a lot of blood. Naruto remained cold and impassive Naruto began walking leisurely towards Gaara, with and insane smile upon his face once Naruto arrived, He stood hovering over Gaara and pulled out a single kunai and dove to kill, but his feet were restricted, Naruto looked down to see his feet covered by Gaara's sand, Naruto eyes continued to bore into Gaara's eyes Gaara's sand continued to rise until it fully covered Naruto. Gaara had insane smile upon his face Gaara was about to invoke his attack when Naruto yelled WIND STYLE: DIVINE HURRICANE immediately the sand was blasted off of Naruto and a vortex of strong wind encircled Naruto, and it immediately erupted blasting everything in a 10 meter radius and destroying all in its path the whole stadium was covered in dust, when the dust finally disappeared what was left utterly shocked the crowd, Naruto was standing their surround by his dark aura, but what freighted the crowd even more was Gaara, Gaara was fully transformed into his biju form. Gaara began laughing in a booming voice

"I must thank you boy, my puny vessel was to weak frightened by your power that he willing gave himself to me, In return I must destroy you!"

Gaara let out a beastly roar that literally shook the whole stadium. Naruto remained emotionless allowing the wind to blow his long bangs back. Gaara Sucked a huge amount of air and hit his belly and yelled WIND ELEMENT: RISING TRIBAL CAVITY, a huge blast was sent towards Naruto, Naruto quickly went threw some hand seals and yelled WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH, both attacks collided but Gaara's attack quickly overpowered Naruto's and created a huge explosion. When the dust cleared up Naruto was on one knee with his long hair covering his eyes he was sporting major wounds and many bruises were seen over his body. _I don't have any chakra left, I need more power to win_ suddenly Naruto heard a voice call out to him the voice was filled with a lot of malice Kyuubi spoke to Naruto in Naruto's mind and said in a sinister voice _**USE MY POWER DESTROY THAT USELESS DEMON SHOW EVERYONE OUR POWER**__._

What will happen? Will naruto use kyuubi's power? Whats happening to Naruto?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Are much appreciated, 5 review and ill upload a new chapter by Sunday Ja ne I guess


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: **Bow Down**

RAJIN NO KEN _Naruto_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto.

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated

**CHAPTER 8 New Power**

Naruto appeared right in front of cage with his cold blue eyes looking upon emotionless to the giant monstrosity that was locked behind the cage.

Kyubi said with a huge fox grin, _**YOU DESIRE POWER, YOU SEEK TO DESTROY THAT INFERIOR BEING THAT STANDS BEFORE YOU DESTROY HIM SHOW HIM OUR POWER!**_

Naruto remained silent for a couple of seconds but then finally spoke up in amused calm tone _You must have gone senile for you to believe I need your power Kyuubi. _Kyuubi yelled _**YOU INSOLENT FOOL YOU NE**_-_**. **_Naruto interrupted and said in a calm tone _It will do you well kyuubi to watch your tone. _Kyuubi yelled _**YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THE KYUUBI STRONGEST OF ALL DEMONS WITH SUCH ARROGANCE I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER. **_Immediately red chakra began seep between the bars and began to constrict Naruto. Naruto remained emotionless and looked unfazed Naruto spoke and said calmly _You're a fool Kyuubi to believe that you could beat me inside my mind. _Immediately Naruto's sharingan flared to life and all of the kyubi's chakra was blasted back into the cage, The kyubi was sporting major bruises and cuts, if looks could kill Naruto would be dead. Kyuubi yelled angrily and a bit scared_**THOSE EYES I'VE FELTS THIS CHAKRA BEFORE YOUR JUST LIKE THAT MAN, I WILL KILL YOU. **_Naruto remained emotionless and spoke up in an disinterested bored tone _I do not have time for you empty threats kyuubi I must attend to a more pressing matter._

(Back in the real world)

Narutogot to his feet and looked up to see the shukaku laughing, Shukaku sand began to constrict Naruto, Shukaku said " After I kill You, I'm going to destroy this worthless village." Naruto remained silent and thought bitterly _I have no chakra left there is no point in fighting any longer, I cannot beat such a foe, I finally be able to rest in peace there is no point in me prolonging the inevitable maybe there will I have a better life._

Naruto thoughts were interrupted when he heard people call his name

Sasuke: "You can do it Naruto don't let that freak beat you"

Shikamaru: "It would be troublesome if you were to die so don't"

Ino: "Naruto we believe in you"

Konohamru " You can do it sensei!"

All of konoha began to shout Naruto's Name all simultaneously they yelled together "we believe in you Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked up to the sky and saw a figure of someone smiling down towards him the sun reflection was on Naruto as if saying "you're the chosen one." Naruto chakra spiked blasting the sand of his body, Naruto went threw some hand seals rapidly and yelled SUMMONING JUTSU, there was a huge puff of smoke after it cleared Naruto stood on top of a huge toad. Now if anyone had any doubt Naruto was the son of the fourth, it was immediately cast away, All the villagers immediately began to see the connection between Naruto and his father, they all hoped the boy wouldn't have to die to save them once more. Gamabunta let out a huge sigh and blew a long puff of smoke and said irritated

"Gaki you and your father, have some weird fixation of fighting bijus, and always happen to drag me along!"

Naruto remained emotionless and said in a monotone voice " you speaks as if I chose this battle, I require you assistance will you aid me?"

Gamabunta smirked and said "Yeah sure Gaki, you have my help any time you need it."

Gamabunta thought _your just like your father serious and determined to the impossible, you just might be the one. _

Gamabunta spoke and said " the only way we can beat him is to wake him up, Ill get you as close to him as possible the rest will be up to you." Naruto gave a small nod in understanding, Immediately Gamabunta took out his Sword and immediately leapt towards Shukaku with great speed, Gamabunta used all his strength and managed to lop off one of shukakus hand, but he dropped his sword in the process. Shukaku immediately sucked in a huge amount of air and hit his stomach and yelled WIND ELEMENT: RISING TRIBAL CAVITY, a large blast was sent towards Gamabunta, Gamabunta immediately jumped over the huge blast, and was hovering over the shukaku, The shukaku immediately yelled once more WIND ELEMENT: RISING TRIBAL CAVITY, but this time he sent multiple blast towards Gamabunta, however Gamabunta went threw hand seals at a rapid pace and yelled WATER RELEASE: GUNSHOT. Upon the collision water was blasted every where giving the effect as if it was raining, One of Shukaku's wind attack succeeded in blasting Gamabunta, Gamabunta had serious injuries forcing him to poof away however before he disappeared he said

"It's up to you Naruto."

Immediately as that was said a single rain dropped puffed displaying Naruto descending with great speeds with a fully charged rasengan in his right hand, Shukaku was very shocked and Naruto was to close for his sand to reach him quick enough, Naruto yelled RASENGAN plunging the attack into Gaara's chest, Immediately Gaara was blasted by the force of the rasengan and, his Justus was immediately canceled forcing him to revert back to his human form, Gaara was embedded into a broken tree, his body was very battered with multiple cuts and bruises displaying all over his body, his biggest injuries were the huge gash on his stomach and chest, blood was pouring profusely out of each wound. Naruto was unable to control his speed, and hit the ground with a large explosion,

Naruto wasn't fairing better he had multiple bruises all over his body and his right arm went numb from the impact, both boys were exhausted, how ever both boys slowly got up, Gaara got of the tree tiredly and glared towards Naruto, Naruto slowly trotted out of the massive crater and his sharingan deactivated having no chakra left to use it any longer but Naruto remained emotionless towards Gaara, both boy's charged at each other using the remaining energy they had left for a final blow, Gaara threw a punch at Naruto with his right hand, connecting to Naruto's face, his eyes widen greatly when Naruto fazed out of existence Gaara thought confusedly _what the hell was that an after image ? _Immediately Naruto appeared in front of Gaara and used his left hand to deliver a decisive punch towards Gaara. Gaara hit the floor with a small thud he remained conscious but his limb refused to move, Naruto spoke calmly loud enough for only Gaara to hear

" You spoke falsely believing you understood the true meaning of pain you're a fool, You were blinded by your hatred and loneliness to realize that what you wanted was with you all along, you have a family, your brother and sister are there for you."

Gaara eyes widen, Gaara nodded in understanding and but then passed out from chakra exhaustion Genma yelled from outside the barrier "the winner is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze" The crowd immediately roared in applause, but immediately afterwards Orochimaru quickly jumped onto to Sarutobi putting him in a choke hold with a kunai at his neck, Orochimaru immediately called the signal for the invasion, Orochimaru yelled Immediately mayhem and destruction occurred everywhere there was some sort barrier that was cast between Orochimaru and Sarutobi.

The same thing happens Orochimaru loses his arms and Sarutobi dies.

(the next day Sarutobi funeral)

Naruto showed up in all black with his group Naruto took it harder than anyone else he began trembling and immediately his vision became blurry, Naruto's breathing became ragged and he was showing sign of hyperventilation, he then clutched his head and fell to his knees, Everyone gather around Naruto and looked down at Naruto with much worry and sympathy they all knew how close he was to Sarutobi, Naruto thought angrily _no why why why did you have to die Sarutobi why did you allow Orochimaru kill you, no no this isn't fair why did you have to leave me you were suppose to watch be become the strongest shinobi and surpass you, I will avenge your death Sarutobi I swear to you to Sarutobi I will kill Orochimaru I will show no mercy towards him."_

Naruto sharingan unconsciously flared to life and began spinning wildly immediately Naruto was covered in a black aura and black chakra began seep out of his body. Everyone took a step back away unsure what was happening to Naruto, they could feel Naruto hatred anger flowing through his chakra, they were shocked how potent and strong it was they found it rather hard to breathe in his presence and began clutching there chest. Immediately Jiraiya appeared in front of Naruto, Naruto eyes widen a bit shocked at the speed Jiraiya possessed,

Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone and said "Naruto calm down revenge is not the way to go, don't allow your hatred consume you, it will only lead into you becoming another Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei wouldn't have want you to be like this." Naruto sharingan continued to spin widely until it stopped and Naruto glared daggers at Jiraiya,

Naruto in a cold very sinister tone and said "Jiraiya you know nothing of my pain, you've allowed yourself to grow weak if you would have done something maybe Sarutobi would be still alive today, you were to lenient on Orochimaru because he was your former comrade."

Immediately Naruto foot turned as if ready to strike, but Jiraiya delivered a swift and hard chop to back of Naruto's quickly knocking him out. Jiraiya was a bit astonished and shocked at what Naruto just said it was true he did have a chance to kill Orochimaru he should of took, but Orochimaru was his friend and comrade, he allowed his emotion interfere with his decision making and now it led to his sensei's death.

Jiraiya immediately did a Genjutsu forcing all the gennins and any chunnin or lower ninja to forget what they experienced. After Jiraiya slung Naruto over his back and shushined to a remote location. Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai all appeared by Naruto and Jiraiya a moment later.

Kakashi was the first to speak "what's happening to Naruto?"

Jiraiya spoke very serious which was really out of character for him and said "Naruto is losing himself, because of the childhood he lived, he had become dependent on Sarutobi-sensei viewing him as his Grandfather figure and the one he could always count on, he was the reason Naruto was always grounded and manage to stay sane after all the years of abuse that was inflicted upon him when he was child, know he has lost Sarutobi ."

Kakashi "what was that black chakra Naruto was using?"

Jiraiya "I can only guess that, that chakra is a manifestation of Naruto hatred anger and bitterness, Naruto chakra is normally a fierce yellow and is very calm and warm and strong, but this black chakra is very cold, fierce and dark."

Kakashi spoke worriedly and said "what should we do?"

Jiraiya replied and said " we must keep this a secret with all the power Naruto wields it would be no surprise if Danzo attempts to use Naruto and make him a weapon, I don't think any citizen or shinobi for that matter will allow it to happen considering Naruto status as the son of the forth, but Danzo is very sneaky and this outburst can easily have the affect Danzo wants."

They all nodded in understanding the group immediately dispersed. Jiraiya shushined to the Uchiha compound and lay Naruto down to sleep for some much needed rest.

(the next morning)

A random villager said "good morning Namikaze-sama thank you for everything you've done for us."

Immediately all the other villagers began to applause chant Naruto's name.

Naruto gave a small smile and began to walk away with Sasuke "Sasuke I'm tired of living in his shadow, I desire to make a name for myself and I will have to surpass him with my own power."

Sasuke understood where Naruto was coming from he was tired of living in Itachi shadow, Itachi was praised a genius that will never occur again, until Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto figure and his eyes widen to the size of saucer _he's exactly like Itachi always wanting to prove his strength always unreadable where are you getting all of this power Naruto, only after I've defeated you will I be able to kill Itachi._

Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts and spoke in calm tone and said "Sasuke I'm going to get a new haircut." Naruto whole agenda was for people to recognize him for him, not a demon holder, not an heir of clan not the son of a hokage, he just wanted to be recognized for being Naruto.

Naruto gets a haircut from the barber Ryoku.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto walks out barber with a Final fantasy cloud strife haircut, immediately all the girls Konoha had hearts in their eyes, Sasuke said with a smirk "It seems konoha likes your new haircut." Naruto gave a small nod and the pair proceeded to walk to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke spoke in stressed tone "Naruto are you my best friend."

Naruto was hesitant he knew instantly where this was going but he nodded his head any way. Naruto replied in a monotone voice and said "Sasuke are you my best friend." Sasuke nodded and boy boys stopped and faced each other, Sasuke glared while Naruto expression was unreadable.

Sasuke said "you know the secret of how to obtain the Mangekyou sharingan"

Naruto nodded and began to walk away, Sasuke yelled and said "one of us will have to kill the other to achieve the mangekyou sharingan, I need it to defeat Itachi and you need it to surpass your father. This fight is destined to happen and only one of us will survive!"

R

E

V

I

EW

Are greatly welcomed review now or else I will have to kept Gai to spout his youth to you muwahaha, any guys hoped you like the chapter tell me how im doing see ya


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto A Prodigy Like No Other**

TALKING: "hello"

THINKING: _prodigy_

BIJU TALK: **Bow Down**

RAJIN NO KEN _Naruto_

JUTSU: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto.

Ps. Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorites again reviews are much appreciated

**CHAPTER 9 THE CONFRONTATION**

Naruto gave a small sigh and said "I see sasuke, If this fight is inevitable I will not hold back against you, Sasuke if this is our fate so be it however we shall always remain brothers."

With those words Naruto walked away but a lone silent tear slid down the left side of Naruto's cheek. Naruto then disappeared with a gust of wind.

(tomorrow morning Uchiha compound)

Naruto got up and began walking to the bathroom to do his usual routine clean up, Naruto through the side of his eyes caught Sasuke, the tension in the air was so cold and thick between the two that you could literally cut it with a knife, they both walk passed each other without a word, Naruto continued walking but stopped when he felt someone touch his shoulder he turned around to see and a Anbu wearing a mask.

The anbu with the rhino mask said "the council wishes to speak with you Naruto-san"

Naruto shushined to the council meeting, it was huge room and all the heads of each clan were station and the civilian council also wielded power in the council meeting. Naruto was in the middle of room with a spotlight on him as if he was being interrogated he held no emotion. Naruto glanced around the room and immediately spotted Jiraiya standing next to two elderly shinobi, Naruto recognized them as Sarutobi advisor, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Naruto quickly deducted what they wanted with Jiraiya and he wasn't surprised that Jiraiya refused the mantle of Hokage because he needed to keep and eye on his surveillance unit and had to do his so called "research." Homura spoke up and said "Jiraiya what do you propose we do , with Sarutobi death, and with no leader of this village the other hidden village will surely see this as a sign of weakness, and this will eventually lead to war which could very well lead to a Great shinobi war."

Jiraiya sighed he clearly held no interest for the title of Hokage, suddenly and idea struck Jiraiya , Jiraiya said "Tsunade-hime granddaughter of the first Hokage as well as being one of Legendary Sannin would be perfect the job" There were murmuring between the councils and then Homura spoke and said "How are you going to retrieve her she has left the village and abandon the village she has cut all ties due to her rough relationship how will you bring her back?"

Sundae snorted and said "just have faith in me I promise I'll bring Tsunade-hime back"

Naruto decided that it should be time to voice his presence Naruto replied coolly " Excuse me council I was requested to come here at once, but I do not see what searching for a candidate for Hokage has to do pertaining with me?"

Homura smirked and Said "Your mission is to travel with Jiraiya and aid him in the retrieval of Tsunade, it will be a S ranked mission."

Jiraiya eyes widen and sputtered out "you knew I would turn down the mantle and I would use Tsunade as a substitute"

Homura merely smirked. Naruto replied calmly and said "with all due respect to allow a Gennin to travel alongside a Sannin for a S rank mission is a foolish idea."

It was Homura who snorted this time and held out a scroll to Naruto and said "Naruto-san we watched your display of skills during the chunin exam and I would hardly say you're a Gennin, here's your promotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin, due to your age and inexperience you cannot be promoted to Jonin, but traveling alongside a Sannin such as Jiraiya would beneficial no doubt."

Naruto nodded and took the scroll and said in a monotone voice "what will the mission consist of exactly."

Homura smiled he liked Naruto style "straight to the point as always Naruto-san your task is to retrieve and bring back Tsunade to The leaf village , you will be given a month time no more no less, you leave today in the afternoon."

Naruto nodded and said "if that is all I while take my leave." Naruto then disappeared in a burst of intense blue flames only to appear at team seven training ground.

Many of the clans head murmured "I got to learn how he does those cool elemental shushin"

(Team seven training ground)

Kakashi replied "Yo, Naruto you finally made it, took you long enough"

Naruto replied coolly "it would seem I got lost on the road of life Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi had anime tears and started rambling about how proud of his student he was.

Kakashi " back on topic, first thing we must do is discuss the teams newly acquired ranks."

Shikimaru groaned and said in a bored tone "I was promoted to chunnin, probably because of my intelligence."

Kakashi nodded, Sasuke went next and said " I was promoted to chunnin as well, because of my skills of ninjutsu due to my manipulation of fire and taijutsu along with my tactical use."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for Naruto to proceed " Naruto I was promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin, due to my skills in ninjutsu due to my manipulation of wind and fire elements also taijutsu as well as my tactical use"

Everyone looked at Naruto with a bit of shock, Even Kakashi was shocked he didn't let it show only the fact that his eyes widen a bit, it was unheard to jump ranks that quickly at Naruto's age considering what happened to the geniuses that done so, Itachi killed his clan and became a missing-nin while Orochimaru became a missing-nin and nearly destroyed the leaf 3 days ago. After getting over there initial shock every one congratulated each other , but

Kakashi got back to business "Although each one of you hold enough skill to take on solo mission for your level, it was the council decision to allow me to remain your sensei because you each lack in certain areas."

They all nodded in understanding. Kakashi continued and said "Are mission for tomorrow is-" Naruto raised his hand to cut off Kakashi.

Naruto spoke in a monotone voice and said "I was tasked with a mission by the council to retrieve Tsunade alongside Jiraiya." Everyone eyes widen even more they all knew that a mission of that standard was easily an S rank mission, Kakashi nodded in understanding Kakashi replied "when do you leave?" Naruto "I depart this afternoon."

They all nodded.

(Konoha gates afternoon)

Many villagers and a few shinobi alike came to wish Naruto a safe trip alongside Naruto's team. Naruto was dressed in his usual attire, black shinobi pants with white tapped at the bottom with black sandals and white shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back in blue with the Uzumaki swirl in red on the front, with his new hairstyle, along with Rajin no ken on his hip. Jiraiya and Naruto proceeded into the tree's and were traveling at low Jounin speed in an effort to keep on their schedule. 30 minutes later Naruto broke the silence and said "What identification can I use for Tsunade"

Jiraiya handed Naruto a picture,

Naruto scanned it briefly and said "we need a more current picture of her."

Jiraiya smirked and said "she will probably look like this, because she uses a jutsu to alter her appearance of age.'

Naruto nodded and the group continued, after another 30 minutes of running at low jounin speed Jiraiya looked at Naruto and could tell he was rather exhausted but he knew Naruto would never let on. Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to go with him into the small town, Jiraiya gave Naruto a small amount of money to get set up at a small hotel temporarily, while Jiraiya went to go do some "research." The two went there separate ways. Naruto laid on his bed inside the hotel and was about to take a small nap when his shinobi senses kicked in, Naruto mind immediately processed the situation _why is it so quiet surely a hotel would, have some children of some sort, or even a bellhop, yet not a single sound.?_

Naruto immediately dashed to the door to do some investigation, Naruto opened the door and, but what he saw shocked Naruto. Itachi Uchiha Sauske's older brother was standing in front of Naruto, alongside some other ninja.

Immediately Naruto's mind came up with one solution _escape, that's my only option there_ _is no conceivable way I can defeat Itachi alone let alone with Kisame hoshigaki one of the seven swordsmen of the mist."_

As if Itachi was reading Naruto's mind "Naruto-kun come with us escaping is futile, there is no point in prolonging it."

Naruto immediately activated his sharigan and yelled RASENGAN slamming a fully charged rasengan into Itachi's side, Naruto eyes widen when Itachi began to dissolve

into many crows, _genjutsu when, when could he have done it, from the beginning?_

Naruto quickly used his sharingan in attempt to disrupt the flow of the chakra Itachi was circulating thought his body, with surprising success Naruto succeeded in escaping the genjutsu, Naruto came back to the real world only to see Itachi's cold merciless eyes gazing towards him.

Itachi spoke in a monotone amused voice and said "Naruto it seems the rumors about you are true, however it took you a considerable amount of time to break out of a simple med chunnin rank genjutsu."

Naruto was beginning to sweat and made a motion to move but Itachi delivered a strong powerful punch to Naruto gut forcing Naruto to clutch his stomach a cough up blood and a good amount of saliva, Itachi followed it up with a knee to Naruto's face forcing Naruto into the air, Itachi continued with a vicious side kick towards Naruto stomach sending Naruto flying through air only to be stopped at the end of the hallway by the wall, Naruto hit the wall with a sickening crash, Naruto slowly slid down the wall, Naruto looked up only to once more see Itachi hovering over him, Naruto thought disappointedly _To be defeated so quickly and easily, Is this the power of a true genius?_

Itachi grabbed Naruto by his collar and lifted Naruto up so he was looking directly into his eyes, Naruto spoke in a weak tone and said "why are you crying?"

Itachi was a bit confused but never showed it "what are you talking about Naruto-kun"

Naruto replied once more in a weaker tone loud enough only for Itachi to hear "your eyes hold so much sorrow and regret."

Itachi was a bit taken back but his expression remain unreadable Itachi replied and said "forgive me Naruto-kun tsukyiyomei."

Naruto was standing in what appeared to be Konoha, Naruto continued to walking around Konoha only to see it burning, destruction everywhere , BOOOM. Naruto quickly turned around to see the kyuubi freed destroying everything in it's path, Everyone Naruto held dear to him was killed right in front of his eyes, Iruka "why Naruto you were suppose to stop the Kyuubi I suppose you were just to weak." Immediately Iruka was killed by a swipe of the Kyuubi's paws. Iruka's blood was splattered onto Naruto's face, All the civilians were being killed right in front of Naruto's eyes, Naruto attempted to move only to find his body slowing being burned away by what appeared to be black flames. Naruto continued to yell in agony, but it seemed no one would nor could come to his rescue.

(real world)

Kisame walked up to see Naruto still conscious Kismae was about to retort at Itachi for being to lenient until he saw Naruto's eyes, those eyes were the eyes of someone who's spirit was crushed. Kisame began to laugh like a mad man, and said "It seems the uchiha-clan have more members then we thought.'

Itachi spoke up in amused tone "It seems you have come dear sasuke"

Immediately Sasuke charged Itachi with a fully charged chidori in his hand, CHIDORI, Itachi merely raised his hand and simply caught Sasuke wrist as if it was the simplest thing in the world to do. The two brothers merely stared at each other, Itachi cold unreadable eyes bored against Sasuke eyes, Itachi quickly broke Sasuke wrist, forcing Sasuke to yell in agony, and delivered a bone shattering kick to sasuke torso, Itachi slowly picked up Sasuke so they where eye length and said coolly "You know why your weak it because you do not have enough hatred, do you recall the battle Naruto-kun had with Gaara, that power was because of Naruto's hatred you could feel it couldn't you, It seems young Naruto should take the mantle of an avenger instead you sasuke."

Sasuke was both to retort but Itachi caught him off with "tsukyiomi" Sasuke was forced to relay his clans death.

Jiraiya yelled NINJA ART: TOAD MOUTH TRAP. Both Itachi and kisame notice the changed in setting. Immediately both Missing-nins made there escape via Itachi's Amaratsu.

Gai take's Sasuke away however Naruto stays with Jiraiya. Naruto was quiet through out the whole ordeal, Jiraiya quickly slung Naruto over his back and began working diligently to find Tsunade.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto finally spoke in quiet voice and said "what business do they have with me?"

Tsunade sighed and said "the after you because of the kyuubi that wants its power." Naruto closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away into a long sleep.

(1 week later inside a bar)

Jiraiya "Tsunade"

Tsunade replied "Jiraiya what are you doing in a place like this," Tsunade quickly glance at what Jiraiya had slung over his back and said shocked and began crying this action didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya "that boy that's Minato's son?"

Jiraiya nodded and said gloomy "the boy ran into Itachi and Itachi used some genjutsu and the boy has yet to awoken since that day."

Tsunade immediately dashed towards Naruto and the group shushined to Tsunade hotel where she began healing Naruto. Jiraiya was confused as far as he knew tsunade and Naruto had never met, so why was she so concerned. During the healing process Shizune finally spoke up in a serious voice "I think its time Jiraiya-sama knows the truth." Immediately Naruto awoken from his deep sleep. Tears were still streaming for Tsunade face but she nodded to Shizune's question.

"Naruto there is no easy way to tell you this so I shall start from the beginning, You see after Dan's death, I was so emotionally broken that me and Jiraiya, we both got drunk. It was supposed to be a one night stand, I not even sure Jiraiya remembers the night, however, that night I became pregnant, it wasn't hard for me tell that I was pregnant, but the fact of the matter is I was only 16 and the council especially Danzo would have taken advantage of the situation and forced my baby Minato, to become a tool to reproduce because of his Senju blood, I knew I wouldn't have much say in the matter so I did the only thing I could think of, I conceived Minato in secrecy no one knew, I put Minato in an orphanage. My only good fortune was that Jiraiya became Minato sensei unknowingly and began to see Minato a if he was his son, it made me so happy that Jiraiya saw himself as Minato father, Due to death of Minato I could no longer stay in Konoha, and so I fled, I knew of your birth, but it was to hard for me to stay and in my state of mind I wouldn't be of much use to you, so what I'm telling you Naruto is that I am your grandmother and Jiraiya is your grandfather."


End file.
